


Strike Wizards 1.5: The Sky That Connects All of Us

by The_Rocket_Gamer



Series: The Hero's Ordeal: Strike Wizards [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Strike Witches, The Chaos Theatre
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rocket_Gamer/pseuds/The_Rocket_Gamer
Summary: After liberating Gallia, the Wizards are back to living their normal lives, playing their video games and such. But being away from the Strike Witches, leaves them feeling a little empty without them around, so they decide to call the Writer up to teleport them to the Witches' universe to visit and see what the former 501st Joint Fighter Wing is up to at the moment.





	1. The Reconstruction of Gallia

**Hello, my Underground allies! My name is Tony Kurosaki. I am the Rocket Gamer. And welcome to a new edition of Strike Wizards! I'm so glad to be working on this series again, and since it's been a while after the first season, I think it's about time I start a new arc. In this story, we're taking off into what happened to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing after Gallia was finally liberated at the end of season 1.**

**And to kick things off for the first chapter, everyone, please welcome back these wizards into the series: Brock Macmillen and Craig Reinhardt, or if you know them on YouTube, Moo Snuckel and Mini Ladd!**

***applauses***

**Hey guys, welcome back! It's been so long since I last seen you guys!**

**Brock: Yeah, thanks for having us back, man! I've been waiting to see this series to come back!**

**Craig: Yeah, it's been so long since the last one, but I'm so happy we're here together again!**

**Tony: And hey, Mini, your hair's natural-colored again. Glad to see that pink hair is out of sight.**

**Craig: Oh. I didn't know you'd still remember that.**

**Tony: Yeah, I still remembered. Anyways, now that I have you two here... Why don't we-**

**WAIT! Don't start without us!**

**Tony: Huh? Who was that?**

**Don't start it yet!**

**Tony: Wait a minute... Lynette? Perrine? Oh my god! Hey, you two! How are things going? I didn't know you two were showing up here!**

**Lynette: We were kinda running late...**

**Perrine: Only because you couldn't keep up!**

**Tony: Alright, ladies. Settle down. You're both here now, it's all good. You may both take a seat.**

***both sit beside Brock and Craig***

**Tony: Alright! As I was gonna say... Why don't we all get started with this new story?**

**Brock: Yeah, let's do it.**

**Craig: Yes, let's go!**

**Lynette: I'm all set.**

**Perrine: I'm ready.**

**Tony: Very well then. BUT FIRST, the disclaimer, of course. Everything of the original work including the light novels, anime, manga and such are created and owned by Shimada Humikane.**

**Now then, let us fall back into the story of... the Strike Wizards!**

**A/N: You may have noticed I dropped the 'Hero's Ordeal' title. That's because what I said in the first story was that I was planning on branching out into other fandoms, but now I feel I won't have the time to do so. So, yeah, I guess I'll be staying here now.**

* * *

_**Strike Wizards 1.5: The Sky That Connects All of Us** _

* * *

_**PROLOGUE** _

September, 1944: The total annihilation of the strange enemy lifeform known only as the "Neuroi", that had taken control over the land of Gallia in Europe, was confirmed. This meant that the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches, whom of which had the mission to protect Britannia and rescue Gallia, had finally fulfilled their task and were disbanded promptly.

Alongside them, from another universe in the future, known by those witches and the general public in their world, the "Strike Wizards", a crack team of males who are able to utilize magic like their female counterparts, were involved with the 501st's tasks after interference caused by the Neuroi from their universe. Having completed their mission along with the Strike Witches, they all returned to their home dimension, and had hopes that they would be able to meet with the witches again some day.

However, it seemed as if the time for the two units were about to cross each other again, as the Writer had plans to separately send the Wizards across dimensions again to the Witches universe. As for the Strike Witches, some returned to their homelands. Some went on to new battlefields. And others... had other business to attend to.

* * *

**~Real World Universe, Salt Lake City, Utah, USA, Brock's Home, 11:01 A.M.~**

Brock Macmillen and Craig Reinhardt were playing a friendly game of mini golf online with each other as they had just reached the 18th hole of the golf courses. Brock and Craig were currently tied together with a score of 67. "Alright, Mini. This is the last hole. You think you'll be able to catch up?" Brock asked.

"Brock, I think I got a good-enough feeling to be able to win this. I'm only a few points away from you, so I don't have anything to worry about here." Craig responded. "Well, you might have a chance, Mini. This last hole doesn't look all that hard." He told him as they both saw what the last course looked like.

"Alright, you ready?" Brock asked. "Yeah, let's start by smashing it." Craig said. They both putt their golf balls at full force, and watched as their balls rolled up a tall vertical curve from one side up and down the other.

Then their golf balls jumped over a couple ramps before they both stop and bump into a wall in front of them.

Up ahead were two curves that both lead to the hole in the middle of the course. They both putt over to the left as they stop just before the right intersection to the hole.

Craig decides to go first and putts by the corner only to stop rolling and sit by the wall. Brock sees this as an opportunity to gain a point and takes the shot by the corner as well.

The putt, unfortunately, doesn't get him anywhere, and instead, rolls his ball back further from where it originally was. "Oh no..." Brock said in disappointment. "Oh, Brock! It's all over." Craig said to him. "Yep, it's all over now. You're winning this, for sure." Brock agreed.

"Okay, in the hole I go." Craig announces as he puts his golf ball into the hole with a par of 5.

Brock thinks of something to save himself from losing as he observes how far his ball is from the hole. He realizes that he'll have to risk hitting the ball at full power in order to reach it.

Going through with the idea, he hits the ball at full power, and he and Craig watch attentively as the ball hits the corner, gains air momentum from colliding into it, bounces into the left wall as it lands, rolls just close to the left of the hole, bumps into the wall behind it, and finally putts inside.

Brock hollers in extreme laughter as he has saved himself with a par of 5 as well. Craig, mouth agape, can't believe what he just saw as the game ends with them now tied with a score of 72. "Oh, son of a...! Well, you know what? I think that shot was honestly amazing, I'll give that to you." Craig complimented. "Oh my god... I can't believe I actually did that. Good game, Mini." Brock said. "Yeah. Good game, Brock. That was fun." Craig said back. They both exit the game as they decide to continue their conversation together.

"So uh, Craig..." Brock spoke. "What, Brock?" Craig asked. "How were things between you and Perrine, before we all left that day?" He questioned. "Perrine? Oh, she and I were kind of going on and off with things and all, especially when you and I remember when Mio got hurt real bad and Perrine, just got completely aggressive on Kona and Yoshika?" Craig said. "Oh, I remember that day. I got so fed up with Perrine's attitude, I thought had to do something to show that I wasn't going to deal with what she was doing anymore." Brock remembered.

"And I had to come in and stop it from getting any worse before Kona ran out of the room." Craig reminded. "Yeah, I got pretty carried away there." He admitted. "Well, did you two make up or something after that?" Brock asked. "Well, yeah, pretty much. She was still being defensive and all, but, we were able to work something out." He told him. "What about you, Brock. Anything between you and Lynette before we left?" Craig asked. " _*sighs*_ Lynne... How quickly it all went for us to be together." Brock spoke.

"She's so sweet, man. I am always grateful to be around her whenever she needed help." He continued. "Yeah, you were her guardian angel for sure." Craig said. "Hey, she can handle things on her own as well. Don't think that she can't." Brock called him out. "Whoa, Brock. I didn't mean it that way! I was just saying you take really good care of her." He confessed. "Oh... Well in that case, you should try and take really good care of Perrine when you see her again." Brock said. "Yeah..." Craig answered.

" _*sighs*_ You know something, Mini..." Brock spoke. "What?" Craig asked. "It's been almost a month since we last saw them. Lynette and Perrine. The rest of the Strike Witches." Brock said. "Yeah, a month is a long time when you think about it." Craig responded. "And even then, I still miss them..." Brock said in woe. "I miss them, too, Brock. I miss them, too." Craig woefully said as well. Then as they were thinking of Lynette and Perrine, Brock thought of something. "Hey, Craig." He called. "What is it, Brock?" He asked.

"I just got an idea. Do you still have the Writer's phone number?" He asks Craig. "Yeah..." He responded. "Why don't we give him a call and see if he can teleport us over the Witches' world so we can see Lynne and Perrine again?" He suggested. "That, sounds like a good idea. Let's give it a try." Craig agreed. Brock dials the number '404' on his keypad and calls up the Writer. "Hello? Who's this?" The Writer spoke over the call. "Is this the Writer?" Brock asked. "Yeah, and who's calling?" The Writer asked.

"It's me. Brock Macmillen. You know, of the Strike Wizards?" He told him. "Macmillen? Strike Wizards? Oh, Brock, hello! Wow, it's been a while since I've heard from you. How are things going?" The Writer asked. "Oh. Everything's going good. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Brock said. "Yeah? Well, what's up?" The Writer asked. "Well, I know it's been about a month since we liberated Gallia from the Neuroi and all. Oh, that reminds me. Any reports of the Neuroi attacking us wizards at some point?" Brock said.

"Nope, nothing from the Neuroi as of now. Thanks for asking me about it. I'll be sure to contact you and the rest of the wizards when they interfere again." The Writer assured him. "Oh, good. Anyways, it's been a while since Craig Reinhardt and I saw the witches, and um, we're missing them. We were hoping if you would be able to transport us from here to their world so that we could see them again." Brock request. "Brock, say no more. I'll be glad to teleport you and Craig over to the Witches' world to see them once again." The Writer told him.

"Oh, thank you, Writer!" Brock thanked him. "It's my pleasure. Now, if you need to get packing, I can wait. Just call me back and I'll send you to up into the rift to meet with me." The Writer told him. "Alright, we'll see you then." Brock said, ending the call and going back to talk with Craig. "Mini." He called. "Yeah, Brock?" He asked. "Get your stuff ready. We're going to see Lynne and Perrine again!" Brock told him. "We are?! Oh shit! This is gonna be exciting!" Craig said in anticipation.

"Okay, I'll go grab my stuff! I'll see you on the outside!" Craig bid him later for the time being. "Yeah, you too." Brock replied as they ended their video chat and ran into their rooms, grabbed their necessary belongings and packed them all into their backpacks before they ran outside, suited up into their Striker units, fired them up, and contacted each other again through their phones. "Okay. You ready, Mini?" Brock asked Craig. "Let's do this, Brock." Craig replied. "Alright." Brock then dials the Writer again as he answers with: "Hello?"

"Writer, Craig and I are all set. Beam us up!" Brock ordered. "Alright. I'm opening a portal for both of you right now. Get ready to go!" The Writer announced as on cue, the portal to the dimensional rift opens, prompting both Brock and Craig to fly inside. The portals close behind them as they look to their side to find each other once again. "Brock!" Craig called as he approached him. "Mini!" Brock called back. They both hug each other after having not seen each other in person for a while.

"Gentlemen. Good to see you again." The Writer greeted them. "Good to see you again, too, Writer." Brock greeted him back. "So, you two want to see the witches again?" He asks them. "Well, actually... We wanted to see Lynette and Perrine, specifically." He explained. "Ah, Bishop and Clostermann, huh? Well then, let me see what their up to... Hmm... It appears that their both currently hard at work rebuilding Gallia from the destruction caused by the Neuroi." The Writer informs them. "They're in Gallia?" Craig asked. "Yes they are." The Writer responded.

Brock and Craig look at each other, then nods to one another as they both say to the Writer in unison: "Take us there now!" "You two sure?" He asked. "Yes." They reply immediately. "Alright, I'll open up a portal to send you there. Until then... Enjoy your trip!" The Writer says as he opens a portal that will lead them back into the witches' world. "Thanks! See you around!" "Yeah, thanks! Take care!" Brock and Craig thank him as they both fly into the portal.

Next stop: Gallia!

_**Opening Theme (Craig's Theme): Tiësto ft. DBX - Light Years Away (Choose either Original, Oliver Heldens Remix or Tiësto/MOTi Remix)** _

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Reconstruction of Gallia** _

**~Strike Witches Universe, Gallia, 11:01 A.M.~**

Former flight sergeant and flying officers Lynette Bishop and Perrine H. Clostermann, were currently thinking about all that had happened last month when they, alongside the other witches and the Strike Wizards, were combating the Neuroi-infused Warlock, commissioned by now-former Air Marshal Trevor Maloney.

"I'm scared, too." Lynette spoke in mid-conversation with Perrine. "But… I'm more afraid of not being able to do anything." She admitted. "Yoshika and Kona were always prepared to face hardships as long as they thought there was something they could do. I wasn't sure about this either, but, I think Brock wouldn't have given up either, just like them. Even if they were inexperienced… If they were novices… They'd always do their best and never give up…" She said.

"That's why… I'll never give up either!" She proclaimed as she stared up at the sky. "Because that's…" Lynne says as Perrine turns to look at her. "That's the bond that brings me, Yoshika, Kona and Brock together!" She finished, smiling. Perrine then starts to remember back when it seemed that when all hope was lost, Kona and Yoshika weren't willing to give in.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_"Mio, you need to hold your ground. Yoshika and I will fly for you!" Kona tells her. "Sergeants! That is not a decision for either of you to make." She responded. "Fine! But we're not ready to give up!" Yoshika said. "Who's giving up?" Mio asked._

_"You if you try and fly that thing! You're still too weak to fight. And if you can't fight then that means, it means we're giving up and Kona and I can't do that! Not without at least putting up a fight! I made a promise to protect you!" Yoshika tells her._

_She then turns to Kona, to tell him something along as to what she said to Mio. "And Kona, Craig told you that you weren't fighting just to protect everyone like I am. You, no, all of you guys! Kona, Craig, Tony, Will, Brock, Brian, Tyler, Johnny, Lui, Logan, David! All of you guys were fighting to_ _ **save**_ _everyone, including us!" She said to them as well._

_Kona nods and turns to Mio, saying: "Yeah! Yoshika's right, Mio! We all came here not just to protect you all, but save you from harms way! You were counting on me that night. Yoshika and I did what had to be done and now it's about time we fulfill that commitment to the very end!"_

* * *

"You're right…" Perrine responded to Lynne. "If Miyafuji and Shinkawa heard we're losing heart over something like this, they'd probably laugh at us…" She said. Then all of a sudden, someone came from behind and held them in their arms.

"That's right, you two! Cheer up!" She shouted beside them. "Wha…?! Where did you come from all of a sudden!? Or rather…! W-who are you!?" Perrine inquired in startlement. "Oh my, seems like I startled you. I'm sorry! I'm…" The woman apologized before Lynette recognizes who she is.

"Wilma!? Why are you here?" She asked her. "Wilma? Lynne, is this your sister!?" Perrine asked in shock. "Hello, hello! Nice to meet you, I'm Lynne's big sister, Wilma Bishop! I used to be a witch in the Faraway Land Air Force." She introduced herself.

"Thanks for always looking after my little sister, Miss Bleu Premier!" She thanked Perrine, bowing in respect. "Ah, no no. I am pleased to meet you as well." Perrine replied stammeringly, as she bowed back to Wilma. "B-but I do mean to ask… What brings you here?!" She asked.

"Ha ha, well, the reason is very simple. I heard my cute little sister was working hard down here in Gallia, so I came to cheer her on! I'm her big sister after all!" Wilma explained as she pats Lynette on the head in earnest.

"And… I didn't come here alone either!" She further spoke as she then points towards the sky. Suddenly, there were audible sounds of Striker units in motion as there were numerous witches that had just arrived to Gallia.

"Thi- This is…!?" Lynne uttered in awe as she and Perrine looked up at the sky. They saw many witches with the Britannian and Gallian roundels emblazoned onto the Striker units. "Amazing…" Perrine emitted. "So many Britannian and Gallian witches…!" Lynne said.

Suddenly… "Flying officer Perrine!" Perrine turns to her right as one witch flew right into her in mid-flight. "W-who…!?" Perrine muttered before she finally sees who bumped into her. "Amelie!? Amelie Planchard!?" She said the witch's name. "It's been such a long time, Flying officer Perrine!" Amelie greeted her.

"I've been longing to see you!" She told Perrine as she hugged her tightly. "W-wait Amelie...! I can't breath…!" Perrine voiced as she tried to break free. "Uhh… Wilma?" Lynette asked her sister, wondering who that is with Perrine is.

"Ah ha ha ha, she's an old friend of Perrine's!" She told her in flatterment. "Amelie, me and all the others heard about what you were doing here, so we decided to come along!" She further explained as she then pulled out a newspaper.

"Read this!" She said, handing over the paper over to Lynette. She looks inside and gasps in surprise as she finds something that had caught her eye. It also catches Perrine's attention while she was still trying to get Amelie off of her.

They both saw the headline of the article, in which it read: " _Reconstructing Gallia!_ _A big first step taken by these small witches!"_ It also showed a photo of them replanting a tree. "Ah ha ha ha! Everyone back home is talking about you two nowadays!" Wilma laughed in content.

"This led to the public opinion being more and more supportive of Gallia… So in the end, even the higher-ups in the Army felt they were forced to do something!" She told them. "Well, I guess they also have the intention of strengthening their influence in the area, but… Both of your efforts… are what made everyone act." She spoke.

The two of them stand in place as they're both amazed to learn how much impact they've made for everyone to help the cause. "The people… The army… and the country…" She finished. "It wasn't all for nothing. All the things you've done…" She added. Perrine almost starts to cry in earnest before Wilma gets up from her seat and walks over to her and Lynne.

She puts her arms around both of them once again as she spoke: "Stop! Hold it! It's a little too early to cry already, isn't it?! Come on! Everyone is waiting for your orders!" Lynette and Perrine recompose themselves as they all stare at the other Britannian/Gallian witches, eagerly waiting for the two to give them all their first order of business.

"You should… save those tears until the day a new light shines over Gallia." Wilma suggested to Perrine. Perrine looked back up to the sky, holding back her tears as she happily responds: "Yes…" She starts to walk off with Amelie Planchard by her side as Lynette finish things up with her sister.

"And Lynne… In the short time that I haven't seen you, you've become quite dependable, huh? To be honest, I'm surprised." Wilma says as she pats her head. "It's because I'm not alone…" Lynette responds, giving Wilma a confused look. "Even if we're separated right now… I know that I will always have my dear friend… That's why… I was able to change." She admitted.

"I see…" Wilma understood. Suddenly, the wind started blowing furiously behind the two of them for an unknown reason. "Huh? Why is the wind blowing so fast?" Lynette asked in confusion. "Ah… Lynne, look! Up in the sky!" Wilma told her, pointing to the sky. "Hey, there's something that's opening up from the sky!" Perrine shouted as the wind continued to blow.

At that moment, a portal opened up from the sky as two figures emerged from up above. As the portal closed above them, both of the figures appeared to be flying with Striker units of their own. Not only that, but they also appeared to be of the male gender. Lynette and Perrine tried to examine who the two people were, before they both recognize who they were.

"Perrine, are they...?!" Lynette asked. "Yes! Could it be…?!" Perrine questioned in wonderment as the two figures flew over them and landed safely onto the land of Gallia. "*breathes, then exhales* Feels good to be back, right, Craig?" One of the gentlemen spoke. "Yep, it sure does, Brock. It really does feel good to be back." The other said as he stretched himself out. They both disengage from their Striker units they both heard two people call out their names. "Ah...! Brock!" Lynette called as she ran to him. "Craig!" Perrine called as she, too, ran to him.

Brock and Craig turn around before they get tackled down onto the ground. Brock has his face mostly smothered by Lynne's breasts as she hugs him tightly in her arms. Perrine wraps herself over Craig as he hugs her back after recognizing her. "Perrine, my god!" Craig said. "Craig, you're back!" Perrine exclaimed as she started tearing up. "Brock! I missed you so much! I can't believe you're back!" Lynette said to him. "It's great to see you again, Lynne." Brock greeted her with a kiss on her forehead.

"Well now, haven't you two gone head over heels..." Wilma said behind them. Lynette and Perrine looked behind to see her and immediately got off of Brock and Craig, allowing them to stand up. "Umm, Wilma. We would like you to meet two boys that are dear to our hearts. They're a part of the Strike Wizards that I've been messaging to you about." Lynette said to her sister. "Brock, Craig. I would like to introduce you to my older sister, Wilma Bishop. Wilma, this is Craig Reinhardt, he's the one who's dating Perrine. This one right here is my boyfriend, Brock Macmillen." She introduced them.

"Well, I never thought the day I meet these 'Strike Wizards' would ever come! It's an honor to finally have the chance to meet the two of you! My name is Wilma Bishop! I am, of course, Lynne's older sister, and former witch of the Faraway Land Air Force." She introduced herself. "Uh... Faraway Land?" Brock and Craig asked. "It's located just up North from Liberion." Wilma explained. "Liberion is America, so that would make Faraway Land... Canada, eh?" Brock figured while joking at the same time.

"*laughs* Brock, you're a funny guy, but just.. Wow! I didn't see that one coming! Good one." Craig laughed. "Um, what's so funny?" Wilma asked. "Wilma, didn't you remember what I wrote to you about them? They're from another world in the future." Lynette reminded her. "Huh? Oh! I forgot about the portal that was up in the sky earlier. My apologies! Is that what you just said, referring to Faraway Land?" She asked. "Yeah, our nations' names differ a lot. We could explain them to you, but do you want to do that another time?" Brock asked.

"Yes, let's talk about that for another time. Anyways, it's really nice to actually meet you two. I thought the Strike Wizards this whole time would be nothing but myths but then came you two." Wilma admitted. "It's nice to meet you, too, Wilma." Brock said to her. "Ah! Excuse me!" Someone said. "Who was that?" Craig asked before a witch had flown right in front of them. "Whoa, hello! I, uh... Yes?" He asked the witch. "Are you two actually part of the supposed Strike Wizards?" She asked. "Yes, we are of the Strike Wizards." Brock answered.

"*gasps* You are?! Please, tell me! What are your names?!" She pleaded. "I'm Brock Macmillen and he's Craig Reinhardt." He introduced themselves to her. "It's an honor to actually to meet you Strike Wizards!" She bowed in respect. "Hey, calm down there, okay? You're not in danger." Brock said to her. "I'm sorry, it's just so sudden for me to meet real wizards like you!" She confessed. "Oh. Well, could you tell us what your name is?" Brock asked. "M-My name is Amelie Planchard. I'm a close friend of flying officer Perrine." She told them as she pointed to her.

"Oh. Well then, it's nice to meet you, Amelie." Craig greeted her as he and Brock shook hands with her. "It's nice to meet you, too, Brock and Craig." Amelie replied. "Brock?" "Craig?" Lynette and Perrine called to them. "Yeah?" They both respond. "So what brings you both back here to our world?" Perrine asked. "Well, we felt like it's been quite a while since we last saw each other, and we both thought it'd be a good idea to visit and see how you were doing." Craig answered.

"Yeah. It has been a while since we last saw each other. We didn't know how long it would take for us to see you guys. But we're glad to see you both again now. Welcome back, both of you." Lynette said as she and Perrine both hugged Brock and Craig. "I see you both have made it quite clear that you really love these two." Wilma said as she approached them. "Yes, Wilma. It's true. We love them very much." Lynette tells her. "Perrine, you and Craig enjoy yourselves, okay?" Wilma said to her. "We will. Thank you, Wilma." Perrine replied.

"And Brock..." She spoke to him. "Yes?" He asks, before she immediately gives him a quick kiss on his forehead. "Take good care of my little sister for me, alright?" She tells him, winking at him. "Wilma, why did you do that?" Lynette asked in surprise. "Don't take it too seriously. It's just a good luck kiss for him, Lynne!" Wilma explained. "Oh, I see..." Lynne spoke in relief. "Hey, Brock. Lynne. I think we better get going." Perrine told them. "Why, Perrine?" Brock asked. "I think it's time for Lynne and I to get back to rebuilding Gallia. And it should be time for you and Craig to join us." She answered.

"And I think all the other witches up in the sky right now would like to be able to meet you two as well." She added as he and Craig looked up at the sky again, where the other Britannian/Gallian witches were looking down at them all, waiting for orders. "Ah... Right..." Brock said. "Well then, Lynne, you better work hard." Wilma said as she winked at her. "Yes!" Lynne responded as she closed her eyes and nodded back in earnest. "And Brock, don't forget what I told you." She spoke to him. "I'll take good care of her, Wilma. Don't worry." Brock responded as he held Lynne around his arm.

"Good. Until we meet again. I'll see you guys around!" Wilma said, waving goodbye as Brock and Craig started to leave with the witches. "Yeah, see you, Wilma." Craig said goodbye and turned around to head off with Perrine and the others before Wilma called back to them. "Brock! Craig! Wait!" She shouted to them. "What is it, Wilma?" Brock asked. "Be sure to let the Strike Wizards know that I said: 'Hi'!" She requested. Brock and Craig nod at each other before waving back to her. "We'll let them know. Thanks for asking." Brock assured her. "Goodbye, Wilma!" They both said to her.

"Farewell, you two! Enjoy spending your time with Perrine and my little sister, Lynne!" Wilma said, waving goodbye as they left. "See you, Wilma!" Lynette said goodbye before turning back and heading out with the others, holding onto Brock's arm as they walked off. 'Yoshika... Kona... We'll do our best... Even if we're separated right now, that we formed during those days will last forever. Until the day we all meet again...' Lynette spoke in her mind as they all left.

* * *

Later that day…

**~Remains of the City of Paris, Gallia, 12:45 P.M.~**

Brock and Craig were currently helping the people of Gallia rebuild the city by flying in their Striker units to help with workers building on higher ground while Perrine was giving out orders to the workers down in the lower grounds. "Perrine, Brock, Craig!" Lynette called out to them as they turned around. "Lunch is ready! Perhaps it's time to take a break soon?" She informed them. The three nod at each other, agreeing it's time they take a break. "Alright! That's enough for now! Everyone, it's time for lunch break! We will continue in an hour. Rest well, and we'll see you again this afternoon!" Perrine announced to the workers.

Brock and Craig shake hands with the workers as they all begin to leave for lunch. The wizards then disengage from their units and begin to head off with Lynette and Perrine for lunch as well. The four of them sit by a tree and started to eat some sandwiches from out of their picnic basket.

Perrine blushes after taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches, astonished of its taste. "This is good…" She spoke as Lynne stopped eating to hear what she said. "Really?" She asked. "Yes… The smoked salmon and the cheese in this bagel are really quite." Perrine complemented, enlightening Lynette. "Yeah, this is pretty good, Lynne. I like it." Brock complemented as well.

"I like it, too." Craig added. "Ah! There's still a lot left, so eat as much as you want!" Lynette responded in earnest. "Yes. Thank you." "Yeah, I hear you." "Yeah, thanks." Perrine, Brock and Craig thank her. "I'm really glad you all like it. Especially you, Perrine." Lynette said to them, pausing Perrine before she could take another bite out of her sandwich.

"I-I just… I-I just mean… that at least I can trust your cooking, and sharpshooting! B-But that's all! You still have a long way to go when it comes to other things! So be sure to keep honing your skills!" She quickly responded in embarrassment, causing Lynne and the wizards to giggle in response.

"Ah, right. This reminds me… Perrine, I was thinking I might try to make some fuso cuisine for tomorrow's dinner." Lynette remembered. "Fuso?" Perrine asked. "Yes, I was thinking I might try making 'onigiri', a kind of rice meal that is easy to carry. Yoshika taught me how to make them way back when. Don't you remember, too, Brock? You and Kona watched her make it as well." Lynette said. "Yeah, I think I remember a little bit about that." He told her. "Ah… Major Sakamoto often made those." Perrine said before she stops eating to remind herself about what she just said.

"Major Sakamoto…" She spoke. "When will I be able to… show Gallia to Major Sakamoto? How long… will it take? I wonder…" She pondered. "I think she'll appreciate the efforts whenever she comes around." Craig said. "I'm sure she would, Craig. But unfortunately, we can't say the reconstruction work is going as well as it should. Workers… material… and time. We're short on everything." Perrine responds to his statement. "Are we… Are we really going to make it…? Can we… really reconstruct Gallia?" She questioned deeply. Lynette starts to fuss before she reminds her of something.

"Perrine." She said. "Yoshika once told me: 'Fighting the Neuroi is scary… But I'm more afraid of just sitting idly by doing nothing'." She spoke. "I remember. That day when Kona and Yoshika broke out to confront that Neuroi they saw that other day. They didn't want to stay in without knowing and they pushed forward no matter what happened to them." Brock chimed in. "Yeah, Brock. You and I were there to try and stop them from taking off, but they kept their word and that they needed to do what they had to do." Lynne said.

"So, what if we're low on resources right now? I mean sure, we don't have enough, and it'll take longer to rebuild Gallia from the ground up, but we can't just throw all of this effort away! We have to keep going forward! Never give up!" Brock said with his fist in the air. "Brock... You're right. Rebuilding Gallia from the ground up is taking longer than it should. But, there's no good to come out of giving up! We must keep going! For who's know what will happen if we left Gallia looking like this?" Perrine agreed, now convinced to keep going.

"Yeah! Perrine, now you're getting in the spirit!" Brock said to her. "Lynne. Are you gonna keep moving forward with us?" He asked her. "Yeah! I won't give up! Come on, why don't we all get right to work?" Lynette said, now persuaded to the cause. "Alright ladies! Now we're getting into business." Craig said to them. "Now then, with lunch now over with. Let's get to work!" Brock said as he puts his hand up in the air. "YEAH!" Craig and the witches shout as they all high-five each other.

Brock and Craig suit back up into their Striker units, give Lynette and Perrine a quick kiss on the cheeks and fly ahead of them to the workplace, with them following right below and behind them.

_**END OF CHAPTER...** _

_**Ending Theme (Brock's Theme): Calvin Harris ft. Nicky Romero - Iron** _

* * *

**Tony: Alright, that is it for the first chapter of Strike Wizards 1.5! Your thoughts, guys?**

**Brock: Man, I feel excited all over now that the series is back again!**

**Craig: It's a good start, wonder what's up next?**

**Tony: Well, you two, Lynne and Perrine will be back at some point, but for now, this will be it. Gentlemen, ladies? Would you please close out the chapter for our readers.**

**Brock: Yeah.**

**Craig: Yep, can do.  
**

**Lynette/Perrine: Of course!**

**Brock: Alright, guys. So, that's gonna do it for the first chapter of Strike Wizards 1.5, thanks so much for reading it.**

**Craig: Be sure to follow and favorite the story if you enjoyed. Leave a comment/review down below and as Tony always says: Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Lynette: Don't forget to check out Tony's YouTube channel. He's kind of taking a break from making videos, because I've been hearing that there's a lot of problems going on with the website that he's not feeling comfortable to upload anything at the moment, but do support him by subscribing to him, if you would like. Be sure to also check out Brock and Craig's channel! Links to their channels will be in the profile page!**

**Perrine: Tony's social media links will be in the profile page as well, so be sure to check those out as well to see what he's been up to.**

**Tony: And uh, sorry for not keeping my promises. This and Ardor Wizards had to be delayed due to high school-related matters and such. But anyways the first chapter for this story is finally complete and I can't wait to get working on the next one. Also, the prologue scene is based off of two videos from both Brock and Craig, so I'll leave the titles of the videos down at the very end of the chapter for you to search! With that said, join me next time when we see Johnny "Delirious" Vetterlein and Lui Calibre meet again with Shirley E. Yeager and Francesca Lucchini in the African desert, and the introduction of a new wizard.**

**And since this happened over the few weeks while I was working on this: Happy Birthday to Junko Takei of the 504th: Ardor Witches, Heidemarie W. Schnaufer, and last but not least, Happy Birthday Shirley and Eila! Can't wait to see you guys when we get to the later chapters in the story. So that's gonna do it for this chapter! Until next time, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

**Brock: I am Moo Snuckel,**

**Craig: My name is Mini Ladd,**

**And as always lads, follow, favorite, all that stuff... We'll talk to you all in the next one!**

* * *

_Moo Snuckel: **Mini Golf Rage! (Tower Unite Funny Moments)**_

_Mini Ladd: **CRAZY GOLF RAGE! - Tower Unite Mini Golf Funny Moments**_


	2. In Africa (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny "Delirious" Vetterlein & Lui Calibre plan to see Charlotte E. Yeager and Francesca Lucchini again in the African desert after the separation of the 501st, but before they could go and see them, another gamer from Phoenix, Arizona has been cyber-attacked by the Neuroi and they must take him with them to keep him safe and show him how they handle the Neuroi alongside the witches.

**Johnny: What's up everybody! H2O Delirious here, and welcome back to Strike Wizards 1.5! That's right, guys. I am back, and in this chapter I have Lui here with me because, _we_ are going back to the witches world and heading out to Africa to see Shirley and Francesca again!**

**Lui: Oh shit, we're actually going back, Delirious? We're seeing them again?**

**Johnny: That's right, Lui! We're going back to see our** **_beautiful_ ** **witches once more!**

**Tony: Alright, alright, guys. Let's calm down here, and we can get this show on the road shortly.**

**Wait a minute… What's that noise from outside?**

***CRASH***

**Shirley: Whew! We just made it!**

**Tony: What the?!**

**Francesca: Shirley, why did you do that for?!**

**Shirley: I thought it'd be good for a grand entrance or something…**

**Tony: Ladies… Welcome.**

**Witches: Huh? Oh, hey guys!**

**Shirley: Sorry for breaking in here through the glass pane, Tony.**

**Tony: Don't worry, Shirley, I can get that fixed after. But that was quite an entrance you two have made, you know, arriving in style with your Striker Units and all.**

**Shirley: Gee, thanks. I guess that was worth it after all.**

**Tony: Come on, you two. Take those off and have a seat with all of us here.**

***Both of them disengage and sit on Johnny and Lui's laps***

**Alright, I think this intro's dragged on long enough. How's about we get going?**

**Shirley: Yeah, sure.**

**Francesca: Yes, please!**

**Johnny: Let's go!**

**Lui: Let's do this.**

**Tony: Alright! Onwards to the second chapter!**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_ **

**~Real World Universe, San Diego, California, USA, Lui's Home, 11:01 A.M.~**

Lui Calibre and Johnny D. Vetterlein were duking it out again in GTA V as they have both thrown themselves into another battle of wits. Lui was kicking ass as usual while Johnny was playing like the bumbling fool that he is, getting killed in many ways that none of them could keep count, if not for the counter at the bottom left of the HUD. The counter read: 41-21.

"Lui, get back here!" Johnny shouted at Lui as he chased him on foot. "No! _*laughs*_ Go away!" Lui replied as he turns around and tries to shoot him down. But it only slows him down as Johnny dodges the bullets and starts to catch up to him. "I'm getting closer, Lui. You can't run forever!" He said to him. "Oh yeah? Well, you better watch where _you're_ going cause I'm goin' down here!" Lui responds as he jumps down onto a busy highway.

"I will not stop until I get close to you, Lui! Get over here, you son of a bitch!" Johnny shouted as he pulls out a knife. "You better watch out for that car comin' at ya!" Lui warned. "Oh yeah, have you seen me, Lui? I am the fastest that's ever been and I will get you-!" He proclaimed before he then screams as he gets sent flying into the air when a car sped into him.

Lui then throws a C4 over to him as he crashes back down onto the pavement, only to then roll over it, attempt to get back up and ends up getting wasted by the explosion, catapulting him up into the air and back down again. "NO! _*laughs*_ You're a bitch. You're a fucking bitch, Lui." Johnny cursed at him as he respawns afterwards.

"*sighs* Oh, man… I feel so lonely…" He said as he calmed down. "What are you talking about, Delirious? I'm still here." Lui prompted. "I know, Lui. I know that. I meant that I feel so lonely without my bae-lirious…" Johnny admitted. "Your bae-lirious?" Lui questioned. "My bae! Shirley! Oh, how I miss her! Oh, how I miss her and her soft-ass titties! I want to hug her again like she's my teddy bear!" Johnny proclaimed in a cooing tone.

"Oh, Shirley! And Francesca! Now I know! Man, you know what? It's been a while since I've seen Francesca. She and I had quite a thing going on." Lui remembered. "Yeah, it felt nice when she was riding on my back." He said. "And speaking of riding… You remember about how…" Johnny brought up. "Yeah, yeah. I know what happened between you and Shirley. You both broke the speed of sound, she rammed into the Neuroi, you went to go and save her, and then you got laid." Lui said.

"*snickers* Yeah, that was beautiful. I'll never forget what I did that day…" Johnny said. They both stop playing their game as they ponder about the witches. "Hey, Lui." Johnny spoke up. "Yeah, Delirious?" Lui responded. "Do you have any idea where they could be, now that the 501st is split up?" He asked. "Hmm… I don't know where they could've gone after all this time." Lui stated.

"*sighs* If there was a way we could see them again, we'd get there as soon as possible…" Johnny said. "Yeah, if there was a way…" Lui repeated.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

**~Somewhere in Phoenix, Arizona, 11:01 A.M.~**

A young man with short brown hair and blue eyes, sporting a backwards cap with a blue lightning bolt emblazoned on it, dressed in a black shirt and cargo shorts, knocked on a door to the house of one of his relatives as he was dropping by to pick up a package that he had ordered and was shipped at the very location he was at. "I'm coming, I'm coming." A voice answered from inside the house as he approached the door. The door opens as a man in his 30's looks to find the boy standing patiently in front of him.

"Hey there, uncle." The boy greeted him. "Ah! Adam. Hello there! How are things going for you?" The uncle greeted back as they both hug. "I'm doing well. How about you?" Adam asked. "Same thing as you, thanks for asking." His uncle replied. " _*sighs*_ Adam, every time I get a good look at you, you always remind me of myself when I was your age." He acknowledged. "Yeah... Thanks for the compliment." Adam replied.

"So, what brings you around here?" His asked. "I just came to pick up the package I ordered online." Adam answered. "Ah, I remember. You told me that you'd have it shipped over here to pick it up afterwards. Why don't you come on in and have a seat while I go and get it for you?" His uncle offered.

"Sure." Adam responded. "Alright then, I'll be back in a second. Make yourself at home." His uncle says as he invites him in. Adam enters the house and sits on the couch in the living room while his uncle headed for a closet over at the kitchen to find the package. Adam looks around the living room, observing the HDTV by the stand, along with an assortment of video games and consoles. He got up from the couch and went over to the TV stand to examine them.

He saw a wide range of consoles including the Nintendo Entertainment System, SNES, N64, Gamecube, Wii, Wii U, PS2, PS3, Xbox 360 and Xbox One, and some of the games that were stacked on the TV stand were some Wii games including: Smash Bros. Brawl, Kirby's Epic Yarn, Mario Kart Wii, Super Mario Galaxy and Zelda: Skyward Sword among others. But one of those games was able to catch his eye. It was Xenoblade Chronicles. He picks up the case and looks over to the back before turning over to look at the front cover art.

The cover art depicts the titan Mechonis looming over the distance with the sword known only as the Monado, stabbed into the ground on a grassy field. Adam smirks at the artwork until he hears his uncle coming out of the closet with his package. "*grunts* Alright, Adam. Here it is. Fresh in the box." He told him. "Yes! Finally, I get to take this home with me!" Adam exclaimed as the package was handed over to him. "You know, it was interesting when I first saw that package. I wasn't expecting it to be like 4 feet tall." His uncle confessed.

"You seem to be having a lot going for yourself, uncle. With this huge video game collection and all, I'm surprised you still have a career. Uh… What was it that you do again?" Adam asked. "I run a YouTube channel, I make countdowns that are related to video games and such." His uncle told him. "Oh, right… Anyways, I've gotta hand it to you, uncle. I am in such awe of this huge gaming collection you have here! *sighs* If only I had the time to invest in my own collection." Adam said. "Don't worry about it, Adam. You've got all the time in the world to grow yours." His uncle assured him.

"Yeah. I know." Adam admitted as he took a deep breath. "Well, I better get on home. I'll see you again soon, uncle." He bid him goodbye with his package in hand. "Alright, Adam. Take care." His uncle replies as he waves him on his way.

**_Opening Theme (Johnny's Theme): Martin Garrix ft. Third Party John Martin - Lions in the Wild_ **

* * *

**_Chapter 2: In Africa (Part 1)_ **

**~San Diego, California, Lui's Home, 11:13 A.M.~**

Lui and Johnny continued playing GTA V with each other when suddenly, Lui gasped as he found an idea. "Lui? Wha-what happened? What is it?" Johnny asked. "I think I have an idea." Lui told him. "What? What idea?" He questions. "Do you remember about the Writer, and his number that he gave us?" Lui asked. "Wait, let me check my phone…" Johnny responds as he checks his contact list. He scrolls down until he finds the Writer's number: 404. "Okay, okay! I got it!" He tells him. "Should we... call it?" He asks.

Lui thinks about it for a couple of seconds before coming to a final decision. "Yeah... Do it." He tells him. Johnny then presses on the option to call the Writer and waits for the receiving end to pick up. "Hello?" The Writer greeted. "Is this the Writer?" Johnny asks. "Yes, and may I ask who is calling?" The Writer questioned. "Do you remember my voice? It's me, Johnny! H2O Delirious!" He reminded. "Delirious... Oh! Vetterlein! It's great to hear from you again! How are things going for you?" The Writer asked. "I'm alright, doin' good. Not much happening." He spoke.

"It seems like you've got something on your mind. What can I help you with?" The Writer inquired. "Well, Lui and I thought that it's been a while since we saved Gallia and all..." Johnny explained. "Yes?" The Writer asked. "It's also been so long since we've seen our _beautiful_ witches... And we thought if you would..." "Teleport you both back to the witches' universe to see them again?" The Writer finished his request. "What the?! How did you know?" Johnny asked. "I figured either you would've asked me. Speaking of which, I actually sent your friends Brock and Craig over there a little while ago." The Writer admitted.

"Do you think you can take us there as well?" Johnny asks. "Can do. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll open up a portal for you two." The Writer said. "Okay! Then we'll talk to you later when we're ready!" Johnny responded. "Alright. I'll be waiting." The Writer spoke as the call ends. "Lui! Get to packing! We're going to see our _beautiful_ witches again!" Johnny told him. "Alright! I'll get all my stuff together! See you when we get teleported up!" Lui excitedly replied. "Yeah, see you then!" Johnny replied back as they both end their chat.

The two of them happily pack their personal belongings in their backpacks, from spare clothes to their gaming equipment and then holstered their weapons behind their backs before strapping them on their shoulders. They soon head outside, grab their phones, fire up their Striker units and call up the Writer to bring them up to the rift. "Alright. Writer... Beam us up!" They both spoke over the call. The Writer promptly opens up the portals and they both fly into them, transporting them once again into the dimensional rift.

"Ah... You're both finally here." The Writer greeted. "Hey! We're in the teleport place again!" Johnny exclaimed. "Yep, you're both back here in the rift once again." The Writer confirmed again. "So, Writer. Do you have any knowledge as to where Shirley and Francesca could be now that the 501st is split up?" Lui asked. "Hmm... Last I've checked, they were travelling across the African front as freely as they could ever be. They're currently resting by an oasis. I can take you both there immediately, if you don't mind taking a quick dive that is." The Writer explained.

"Oh, they're swimming? I don't mind taking a dive! Lui, do you?" Johnny spoke. "Nope, me neither. I don't mind." Lui responded.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**~Phoenix, Arizona, Adam's Home, 11:20 A.M.~**

Adam settled down on his couch in the living room and placed the package down on the coffee table, he grabs a box cutter to cut the tape holding the box shut, opens the flaps and pulls out the item, which happens to be a full-size replica model of the Monado from Xenoblade Chronicles. "Wow... It looks better than when I saw it online." Adam spoke eagerly. He grapples the hilt and lifts up the sword with just one of his hands. "It's definitely got some weight to it, probably because of the use of metal made to model this thing." Adam says while examining the sword.

Just then, he hears a notification coming from his computer. He walks over to it and finds that he's received an e-mail. The messenger who sent it happened to be unknown and the contents are also left unrevealed. "What the...? What kind of e-mail is this?" Adam questions to himself as he finds it to be suspicious. "Hmm... Well, I don't feel like it would be a good idea to leave it as a mystery think about what it could be, so I might as well see what's inside..." He says as he opens the e-mail.

There was no text whatsoever, but there appeared to be an attachment along with it. It contained one image. Adam cautiously moved his cursor over to the image and opened it to see what it was. What he ended up seeing was a hexagonal background with some words distorted, reading out: "PrEpARE TO bE HaCKeD!" "What...? Prepare to be hacked?" Adam asked in confusion. Suddenly, he moves his mouse all over, until he realizes, he's lost control of his cursor as it moves bewitchingly on it's own. "What the fu..." Adam says, mortified of what's to come.

Then in a chain of events he jumped in shock as he started seeing multiple notifications pop up of e-mails being spammed into his inbox, multiple tabs opening at a rapid pace to the point where the computer slows to a crawl, and the screen soon starts to glitch as it duplicates itself over and over again. He tries to press random keys on his keyboard to try and stop this madness, but to no avail. He then turns to the power button and soon presses and hold onto it, waiting for the computer to turn off. The computer successfully turns off, putting an end to the insanity that was unraveling within.

* * *

_Back in the dimensional rift..._

"Okay then, I'll just open up the portal and..." The Writer said before stopping mid-sentence. "Uh... What's wrong?" Lui asked. "I don't believe it..." The Writer spoke in disbelief. "What? What's going on?" Johnny inquired. "It appears that the Neuroi's at it again..." The Writer grimly said. "Neuroi?" Johnny and Lui asked in shock. "Yes... They're at it again. And it looks like they've stroke someone in... Phoenix, Arizona." The Writer spoke. "Arizona?" They ask. "Yeah... I'm going to give whoever's there a call to make sure they're okay." The Writer says as he calls for Adam.

* * *

Adam takes a few deep breaths as he thinks to himself: _'Jesus Christ... What in the hell was that about? I open up that image and as soon as that happens, all hell breaks loose and I had to turn it off to keep it from going any further... Maybe if I turn it back on, it'll be as if nothing had ever happened.'_ He then presses on the power button to turn on the computer again. Mysteriously, it doesn't turn on as he'd expect it to. Adam looks in bewilderment as he finds that the power cord is still plugged into the wall, yet the computer won't turn on.

He then feels vibration in his pocket as his phone starts to ring. He pulls it out and looks at the screen to find the caller number to be unusually short. "404? Quite small for a phone number, I have to say." Adam commented before he answers the receiver in confusion. "Hello? Who is this?" He asked the other end. "Can you not turn on your computer?" The voice asked him. "How do you know about that?" Adam inquired in suspicion. "You received an e-mail from an unknown messenger. Is that correct?" The voice continued to question him.

"Y... Yes. I did." Adam responded. "Hmm... So they're after you as well..." The voice spoke. "What? Who's after me? What do they want from me?" He asked in shock. "Don't be afraid. I'll help you. I'll explain what's going on as long as you do what I tell you do." The voice assured. "Okay... What do I do first?" Adam asked. "Pack up whatever you feel you'll need to take with you." The voice ordered. "I'm going somewhere?" Adam questioned. "Yes. Now hurry." The voice told him. Adam follows the voice's orders and quickly heads into his room.

He packs up in his backpack some spare clothes, a towel and his laptop to keep him busy whenever nothing's going on. He straps his bag on his back and heads back out to the living room. He takes one look at his computer, and then turns to his Monado replica. He's unsure of whether or not to take it with him, but eventually caves in and slips it in between his back and his bag. "Okay, I'm all done with packing. What now?" He said to the caller. "Head outside." The voice said. He follows the order as he opens the door and closes it from the outside as he walks out to the front.

"Okay. Now what?" Adam asked. "Alright. Just wait for a couple of seconds. I'll take care of the rest from here." The voice said as it hangs up. "They... hanged up? So... What happens now?" Adam says before he felt the wind blowing furiously behind him. He holds his cap onto his head as he looks up at the sky to find that something was ripping open from thin air. "What the hell...?" Adam spoke as he witnesses some sort of portal opening up. He starts to gravitate off the ground and float towards it.

"Holy crap! It's pulling me in! Where am I going?!" Adam panics as he goes through the portal and soon enough, lands inside the dimensional rift. He pushes himself up, and when he comes to, he finds two other people there in front of him. "What the...? Who are you guys?" Adam asked the two. "Oh! So you're the one that the Neuroi was attacking!" One of them spoke to him. "The Neuroi? What are you talking about?" Adam asked. "You never heard of them before?" They asked. "No. But what I want to know first is what this place is and why am I here?" Adam inquired.

"This place doesn't really have a name. But we usually call it the rift. And the reason why you're here is because we've been the same situation that you got into before and The Writer brought you here to help you!" The other explained. "The Writer? Who's that?" Adam asked. "That would be me." The Writer spoke. "What the...? Where are you?" Adam asked in disbelief. "Calm down. The only thing you can hear is my voice." The Writer said. Adam understood what he was told and calmed himself down. "Wait a second. That voice. I recognize it. You were the one that was on the phone?!" Adam asked in astonishment.

"That's right. I'm that caller with the odd phone number." The Writer said to him. "Well, okay. That explains that. Hmm... Oh, excuse me." Adam spoke to the Writer. "Yes?" "These two. They were talking about something called 'Neuroi'... Who or what are they?" Adam questioned. "The Neuroi is an alien race that appeared to destroy humanity. They've since appeared in another universe where air pilots, known as witches, fly in these leg-like armaments known as Striker Units, and use magic and firearms to eliminate them.

The Neuroi's main focus attacks usually consist of them firing miasma lasers on the Earth itself and the witches pursuing them, but they've also been dabbling in hacking into technology, which is where you and these two came in." The Writer explained. "These two have fought alongside a group of witches known as the 501st Joint Fighter Wing as part of a male division they've formed with their comrades, collectively called: the "Strike Wizards"." The Writer further spoke as Adam looks at the two boys alongside him.

"So you guys have been through this before?" Adam asked. "Yep." They responded as they both shook hands with Adam and introduced themselves to him. "Johnny Vetterlein. My friends call me 'Delirious'." "Lui Calibre. He and I are longtime friends." "Nice to meet you guys. My name is Adam Lutz. My friends call me the 'Quarter Guy' after my uncle." Adam introduced himself. "'Quarter Guy'?" Johnny and Lui ask. "My uncle is a huge fan of arcades." He told them. "Oh... That explains a lot." Lui said as he and Johnny understood.

"Hey, wait. What's that on your back?" Johnny asks. "Oh this? Ah... It's just a replica model of the Monado sword from Xenoblade Chronicles." He says as he pulls it out. "Wow... That looks fucking cool, man." Lui complimented. "Oh my god, that looks beautiful. Where'd you get it?" Johnny asked in awe. "I bought it off online. I don't know why I brought it with me here in the first place, but I was like: Fuck it. I don't know what I would do with it, but I'll take it with me anyways." Adam said. "So now that I'm here, where are we headed off to?" He asked.

"Ah. Thank you for reminding me, Adam. These two were just about to head to Africa in the world of witches that I explained to you about earlier." The Writer told him. "I see. So I'm going with them?" He asks in confirmation. "That's it." He replied. "Alright, writer. I'm ready to go!" Johnny said. "Me too. Adam. You all set?" Lui asked him. "Well, I don't really have anything else to ask, so I'm all good to go." Adam answered. "Very well then! I'll open up the portal right now." The Writer said as a portal opens up in front of them.

"Johnny. Lui. You two have fun seeing your witches again. And Adam, good luck on your first visit into the world of witches." The Writer bid them ado. "We will. See you!" Johnny and Lui replied. "Thanks. Take care." Adam said to the Writer as the two carry him on their shoulders. They all go into the portal and thus, they were on their way back to the world of "Strike Witches".

* * *

 

 

**~Strike Witches Universe, African Front, 11:30 AM~**

The African Front. A world of nothing but hot sand… After the year 1940, a border against the Neuroi was established at the Halfaya Pass in North Africa, and the tide of war kept changing constantly in the area. But in this harsh place… lives an unusual pair of witches.

Former Flight Lieutenant and Pilot Officers Charlotte E. Yeager and Francesca Lucchini were relieving themselves by an oasis within the African Front. Both of them were transferred from Britannia to Africa, but they were never assigned to a new unit, nor settled themselves in a new base, and just traveled around on the African continent as they wished like a stray pair of cats.

"Boy does it feel good to swim around here!" said Lucchini as she got out of the water. "You bet! There's isn't anything better than being able to find water in a hot place like this." Shirley agreed as she sat around, looking up at the sky. "  _*sighs*_  You know, Shirley?" Francesca asked.

"What is it, Francesca?" Shirley asked. "I really wish Lui and Johnny were here swimming with us." She told her. "Yeah, it'd be great just to see their faces again for one more time." She agreed. "Do you remember when Lui and I accidentally broke your Striker Units and fixed them up, only to help you guys break the sound barrier with them?" Francesca reminded. "Wait a minute, was that why Johnny and I were able to break the sound barrier? Because of you guys?" Shirley asked. "You can thank us for that one." She said to her.

"Wow. Who would've thought that the key to breaking the sound barrier would be you and Lui of all people." Shirley said, surprised of the fact. "Oh. And I remember when Johnny went up to go and save you, I can still recognize that laugh he gave when he carried you in his arms." Francesca said. "Oh... That...  _*sighs*_  I'll never forget that day. He gave me the time of my life and... Mmm... I just want to cuddle him like a teddy bear all over again." Shirley said, blushing.

Their conversation was soon cut short when they heard something from up in the sky. "Hey, Francesca. Do you hear that?" Shirley asked. "Hear what?" Francesca inquired. "Sounds like it's coming from... Up in the sky!" She exclaims as they both look up towards the sky. Out of the blue, a portal opened up and out came three figures, two of which, looked like they had been using Striker Units and the other had nothing to keep him up in air. Shirley and Francesca quickly swim out of the water and onto the sand as the three figures continue to plummet downwards.

The three figures splash heavily into the water, leaving behind a huge wave upon impact. "  _*shriek*_  What the hell?!" "What was that?!" Shirley and Francesca yelped. The three figures soon emerge from underwater as they all breathe for air and cough a little from the fall. Shirley and Francesca gaze at the figures to find out they're just boys. "Ah geez. You guys really had to tell me we were going to fall into a pool of water at the last second?" One of the boys spoke. "We're sorry, we thought you'd be ready for it." Another one of them spoke.

"Don't worry. I'm sure our stuff will dry off quick. I mean, we're in the desert for crying out loud." The third assured. Shirley and Francesca quickly recognizes two of the voices as they immediately shout out their names. "Johnny?" "Lui?" "Is it really you guys?!" Two boys turn their heads to the witches as soon as they heard their voices. "What the hell...?! Wha-?! Shirley?!" "Oh shit! Francesca!" Johnny and Lui utter as the two pairs meet eye to eye. "Johnny!" "Lui!" Shirley and Francesca shouted in rejoice as they both leap towards the wizards and tackle them into the water.

They tightly hug them both as the boys swim back up to the surface. "Oh my god. Shirley! It's been so long since we've last seen each other!" Johnny said. "Welcome back, "Delirious" Johnny! I've missed you so much!" Shirley greeted with a kiss on the lips. "Oh, Shirley! I missed you, too. I'm glad to be back." Johnny replies as he kisses her back. "Lui! You came back!" Francesca exclaimed as she wraps herself onto him. "Hi!  _*giggles*_  I'm so glad to see you again, Francesca!" Lui replies as he hugs her back.

"I'm glad to see you again, too! Looks like your hair is still spiky as I remember it." Francesca says as she rubs her hand on his head. Just then, Adam loudly clears his throat, making the two couples turn their heads to the noise maker. "Eh, guys... Who's that?" Shirley asked. "He's our new friend, we met him while we were on our way here." Johnny said. "It's a long story. Come on, let's get out of the water and we'll tell you all about him." Lui told the witches, making them nod their heads in response.

Johnny and Lui notion Adam to get out with them and he nods back to them. The boys take off their clothes and backpacks and leave them off hanging near some palm trees to dry off under the sun. "So what have you guys been up to since then?" Lui spoke to the witches. "Well, after the 501st had split up, Shirley and I never actually got assigned to another unit, so we were pretty much free to go wherever we want." Francesca responded. "And out of all the places in the world to go, you guys decided to fly out here?" Johnny questioned.

"Yep. We're used to hanging out in the sunlight." Shirley answered. "Oh, I get it now..." Johnny understood. "Anyway, you mind introducing us to your new friend here?" Shirley asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah! Adam. These witches are our girlfriends. That one with the twintails over there, that's Francesca Lucchini, she's Lui's girlfriend." Johnny said. "And I'm guessing this one over here is your girlfriend?"Adam asked. "That's right, her name is Charlotte E. Yeager, but we just call her Shirley for short." He told him. "Shirley, Francesca, this is Adam. Adam, uh...?" Johnny stopped mid-sentence.

"Lutz. Adam Lutz. Friends of mine know me as the "Quarter Guy". It's nice to meet you two." Adam introduced himself. "Quarter Guy? Is that your personal nickname?" Shirley asked. "Yeah. It was actually passed down onto me from my uncle, as he was a huge fan of arcades." Adam said. "Arcades? What are those?" Francesca asked. "Arcades in our dimension back in the day were once the havens of gaming. There were so many genres to play: fighting, racing, puzzle, sports, shooters, platformers, you name it!" He described.

"Sounds like there were good times to have there." Shirley presumed. "Yeah. And there still are. While video games are continuing to evolve over the years, arcades are still around for those who want a walk down memory lane and replay the games that they loved playing when they were younger, reconcile with old friends, make new ones. Yep, the arcade was just the place to go to hang out and have fun back then." Adam reflected. "Wow... The future is just starting to sound more exciting with what you just told us!" Francesca extolled.

"Oh. I'm, flattered to hear that. Thanks." Adam replied with a blush. "Hey, I have a quick question." She suddenly spoke. "Uh...! Yes?" "What's that you've got behind your back?" She asks, pointing to the bar sticking out behind his shoulder. "Oh, this? This is just a replica model of a sword from a video game I've played called  _'Xenoblade Chronicles'_  ." Adam says as he draws it out, and shows it to the girls. "Wow. That looks really cool. What's it called?" Shirley asked.

"It's known as the Monado. It's said to be a powerful energy blade that can manipulate the ether around it, and by doing so, can change the material and immaterial shape of the world. To be able to control it depends on the strength of the user's own will. It can also give those who wield it the power of foresight, and therefore can see where every ether particle is, was and will be." Adam explained.

"Foresight...? Oh! Our friend from the 501st, Eila, does fortune telling for a hobby, so she has a foresight ability of her own, only she can predict when the Neuroi will attack." Shirley pointed out. "She has a foresight of her own? Interesting." Adam pondered. "Alright. To continue, there are abilities within this sword known as arts and there are eight of them, which I'll explain in quick detail. The first art is Buster. The blade that emits from this sword grows longer and can cut an enemy from a distance with a powerful strike.

The second art is Enchant, which increases the attack power of weapons for the wielder and their comrades. Third is Shield, and I don't have to have explain about that as I'm sure you guys already have a clue on what that does. Fourth is Speed, and what that does is it gives a better chance for the wielder to dodge an attack that's about to hit, but should the wielder try and attack and it could deal less damage to an enemy. Fifth is Purge. It's a ranged blast attack where the wielder charges ether onto the blade and then sends a wave of particles to enemy from afar.

Sixth is Armour. It's a lot like the Shield art, only it reduces damage taken rather than nullifying it. Seventh is Eater. The blade glows dark, it charges up dark ether particles, and when thrust into an enemy's frontal area, removes any power boosts they have. And last but not least is Cyclone. It's a situational-type of art that can do some serious damage to an enemy, but it has a long cooldown, so it should only be used when the time is right." Adam finished. "Whoa, that's quite a lot of explaining there." Shirley commented.

"Yeah, you said it'd be quick." Francesca said. "What? Oh, heh-heh. I guess had a little bit more to say than I thought I did." Adam admitted. "But that was fascinating to hear nonetheless." Shirley complimented. "Oh, thanks..." Adam replied as she nodded back. "So then, what about you two?" He then asked. "Huh?" The girls respond. "What kind of magic powers do you guys have?" He questions."Well, my magic ability is like a speed boost of sorts. Uh... Could you look over to Johnny and Lui's Striker Unit for a second, just so I could explain things a bit better?" She spoke.

Adam turns over to look at Johnny and Lui's Striker Units as she explains further. "With Striker Units like those over there, I can enhance the performance to increase my airspeed. And just to give you insight, Johnny and I once broke the sound barrier while protecting our old base from the Neuroi." Shirley said. "She's right! We were the fastest things alive that day! The Neuroi couldn't ever stop us!" Johnny spoke up as he held her in his arm. "You know that wouldn't have happened if we weren't there to help." Lui remarked.

"Oh, right. We wouldn't have done it without you and Francesca." Johnny restated. "You're more than welcome, guys!" Francesca replied. "Okay then. Now it's your turn to tell me. What kind of powers do you have?" Adam asked. "My magic ability is concentrating energy so that when it's fully charged, I can send it off to a Neuroi and destroy any barriers they have that are normally unbreakable! Heck, Shirley one time threw me hard enough for me to gain speed and destroy the barrier of the Akagi carrier that the Neuroi fused with!" Francesca told him.

"Really? Johnny, Lui, were you guys there when that happened?" Adam asked. "Yeah, we were there. But I was also there with her, charging in with my Tommy gun at high speed. Shooting down that armor like it was nothing." Lui said. "Alright. Well, I think I can understand what I'm about to get myself into so, uh, you guys think it's time we get a move on?" Adam asked as he got up. "Yeah... I think now's a good time for all of us to get going. Johnny, Lui, your stuff should be all dried up now. You two ready to go?" Shirley asked them.

"Yeah, we're ready to go." "Yeah, let's get moving!" Lui and Johnny respond. "Whoa, whoa! Wait! Wait a minute!" Adam suddenly shouted. "Huh?! Oh! Adam. What's wrong?" Shirley asked. "Um... You witches fly in those Striker Units, right?" Adam questioned as they nod their heads. "Well, I haven't actually got a chance to learn how to fly in one yet..." Adam confessed. "Oh. Hmm... We only have four Striker Units at the moment, those being mine, Lucchini's, Lui's and Johnny's. Hey, Johnny." Shirley called.

"Yeah, babe?" Johnny replied. "Do you mind if you would let Adam fly in your Striker Unit so that he could get the basics down in-case any Neuroi pops around on our travels?" She requested. "Hmm, I don't know. I was planning on flying alongside you and Francesca with Lui." Johnny said. "If you let him, I'll let you ride on the bike with me! How does that sound?" She offered. Johnny eagerly smiles as he replied: "Alright! If letting Adam fly in my Striker means that I get to ride with my bae-lirious, then I'll do it!"

"Thanks, Johnny!" She thanked him as she gives a kiss on his cheek. "Now come on! Let's get going!" She says as she grabs his arm and takes him over to her bike. "Lui!" She calls to him as he turns his head to her in response. "Would you please help Adam learn the basics of flying in the Striker Unit? I'm letting him borrow Johnny's unit to practice." She asked. "Sure. I can help him." He answered as he puts on his headset and unit. "Great, thanks Lui." She replies back. "Francesca, let's go!" "Coming!" She responds as she jumps onto the passenger seat.

Adam straps on the Striker units onto his legs and notions Lui to help him up. Lui holds out his arms to him, prompting him to grab on and lift himself up. He straightens himself out as Lui says to him: "Okay, now that you're standing upright, the engines should start automatically." Right on cue, the engines start up as Adam starts to hover off the ground. "Hey, I'm floating." Adam says as he stares down at the ground. "Now what?" Adam asks. "Okay. You'll want to start by leaning forward a bit to get some speed building up.

Once you got enough, you gotta lift yourself up to gain altitude. You got that?" Lui instructed. "I got it." Adam responded. "I'll keep an eye and assist you if you mess up a little." He affirmed. "Okay, here I go..." Adam says as he leans himself forward. He slowly moves a few centimeters from his original spot as the others watched carefully. He cautiously lowers himself towards the ground as he gains acceleration. "That's it, Adam. Keep going!" Lui shouted as he followed suit. Adam then kicks his legs under him as if he was in the breaststroke position.

"You're good, Adam. You're good." Lui notified. "Should I lift myself up now?" Adam asked. "Yeah! Go up! Now!" Lui told him. Adam nods his head back in response and lifts himself up as he's has enough acceleration to gain altitude at a steady pace. Lui gains altitude as well to follow alongside him. "Alright, Adam! Good job on the takeoff!" Lui commended him, giving a thumbs up. "Thanks! You're really helping me out here!" Adam responded. "Okay! Shirley! Francesca! I got Adam covered up here! You guys can go whenever you're ready!" Lui notified them from above.

"We hear you loud and clear, Lui! We're all good!" Francesca responded over the transmission. "Okay, Johnny. Hang on tight!" Shirley said. "Oh, I will!" Johnny happily responds as he wraps his arms around her. "Alright! Here we go!" She says as she revs the engine and soon rides off into the sandy desert with Lui and Adam following along.

* * *

**~12:00 PM~**

About half an hour passes as the group continues travelling across the sandy desert. Johnny watches from afar as he sees Lui already helping Adam learn advanced maneuvers. "Okay. So we got the turns, spin, splits, boom and zoom, all that stuff. You got them rolls down yet?" Lui shouted. "Yeah! The barrel roll...!" Adam says as he lowers himself and flies up and down in a circular motion.

"And the aileron roll...!" He continues as he then spins himself around in place. "Alright! Yeah! That's how it's done! I think you got it down, man!" Lui tells him. "You think so?" Adam asks as Lui nods in response. "Well, if that's the case, then that's good for me to know! Whew! Can't wait to see what's to come!" Adam says in confidence. Johnny smiles as he turns back to Shirley right behind him, riding the bike.

"Man, that sure was refreshing! Oases are the best!" Shirley spoke. "Yeah, it's been a long time since I took a bath, or a shower, for that matter." Francesca added. "Yeah... There's really not much water here in Africa... Makes me miss the times we all were in Britannia... We could take a bath any time we liked back then..." Shirley pondered. "Yeah, and the food we got was good as well!" Francesca says as she pulls something out of a brown bag she had lying in her seat. She ends up pulling out a can of meat, and says to Shirley in disgust:

"Bleghh... Shirley, I've had enough of canned food at this point..." "Hey! Stop being spoiled! We're running low on provisions, you know!" She reprimanded her. "Argh! I want to eat something made by Yoshika and Kona! Shirley, why are you so bad at cooking?" Francesca complained. "Shut up! I don't want to hear that from someone who can only boil water!" She hollered. "Geez..." She calmed down as Francesca looked away in sarcasm. "Hey, Francesca. If you're not gonna eat that, can I have it?" Johnny asks.

"Knock yourself out, Johnny." She replies to him, handing him the can. "Thanks." Johnny said. "Hey, is there anything in there I can use to eat this with?" He asks as he opens the can. Francesca pulls out a spoon from the bag and hands it to him. "Alright. Thanks." He says to her again as he starts eating it. "So, Johnny. Have you and Lui heard from Kona after we all disbanded?" Francesca asked. "Nah. We haven't." Johnny answered as he continued eating. "Hmm... Hey, Shirley?" She called to her as she turned her eyes over in response.

"How... do you think Yoshika's doing?" She asked. "Well... She left the army and returned home to Fuso, right? So, I guess she at least isn't doing anything dangerous like we are... But, this  _is_  Miyafuji we're talking about, so she might be up to something crazy again." Shirley thought. "Yeah, she and Kona disobeyed orders and ran away once in the past, so..." Lucchini spoke before Shirley points out: "Yeah, but you, Johnny, Lui and I have also done that!" "Yeah... We've done stuff like that all the time back in the base...  _*sighs*_  Good times..." Johnny commented.

"Well anyways, I'm sure she's just fine. No need to worry." She said. "Right!" Francesca replied. "And for Kona... Well, whatever he's up to right now, I know he'll be alright." She added. "Yeah, he'll be alright." Johnny repeated. "It might be wiser to worry about what's going to happen to us, you know?" She suggested. "Why? What's been happening with you guys?" Johnny asked. "The people from headquarters only told us to 'go to Africa!'." She told him. "Right, we weren't told to what unit to go to or any details like that!" Francesca added.

"Feels good to be able to do whatever you want, but I'd hate to starve to death in a place like... this..." Shirley slowly finished as she saw some kind of aircraft flying ahead of her in the sky. Meanwhile in the air, Adam continued to free-fly with Lui until he spotted the distant anomaly. "Hey, Lui?" "What?" He responded. "Do you know what that is over there?" He asks, pointing in its direction. Lui squints his eyes, but can't make out what it is. "Err... I can't really tell what it is." He said. "Should we head out there and find out?" Adam asked. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go and see what it is." Lui responded as they both fly over to the mysterious anomaly.

* * *

Back on the ground, Shirley slams on the brakes and lifts up her goggles to see what was up there. "Oh shit! What the hell?!" Johnny hollered in shock. "Whoa! Shirley! What's wrong?!" Francesca inquired."Guys... look at that." She told them. Johnny and Francesca look up at the sky, but they can't recognize the shape at first. "Isn't that just a plane?" Francesca asks. They both soon realize that the flying object wasn't a plane, but instead was a: "  _*gasps*_  Neuroi!" Shirley exclaimed. "Wait, what?!" Johnny questioned in shock.

"Hold on! Hold on! There's two other things that's up in the air with it... It's Lui and Adam!" Johnny told them after taking a closer look up at the sky. "They're going after it!? This is bad... It's a large-sized flying type!" Shirley said. "Why?" Johnny asked. "It wouldn't be such a problem if it was a land type, but with that speed it'll reach Tobruk in no time!" She told him. "What should we do, Shirley!?" Francesca inquired. "We have to help Lui and Adam take it out at all costs. Quick, let's hurry and get our Striker units on!" Shirley says as she unties the units off the bike and they both quickly strap them on.

Just as they were about to head up to the sky, Johnny stops them to give them something. "Guys, wait! WAIT!" He shouted. "What, Johnny?!" Shirley inquired. "Hurry and give these to Adam!" He says as he throws his lever-action shotguns to Shirley. "Will do, Johnny!" Shirley nods as she and Francesca immediately take off. "Alright! Time to get this shit movin'!" Johnny says he puts on his headset as he grabs the clutch and takes off after them.

Lui and Adam come face-to-face before they realize what it is. "Lui... What's that?" Adam asks in fear. "Holy shit, it's a NEUROI! Adam, get back!" Lui shouts as he grabs his Tommy gun. Adam immediately flies away and oversees the Neuroi from afar. He has no clue about what do when suddenly: "Adam!" Shirley called to him. He turns his head to where she was calling as he saw her and Francesca flying towards him. "Here! Take Johnny's shotguns!" She yells as she throws both of them in his direction. He flies over and catches both of them in the air as the witches fly off on their own to take out the Neuroi.

Adam follows right behind them to help out. "We can keep it occupied if it's just the four of us!" Shirley said. She then sends a distress signal to any base that was close within communication range. "This is an emergency broadcast to any nearby squadron! This is Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager speaking! We are currently intercepting an airborne Neuroi!" She shouts, but to no response. "Can anyone hear me!? Requesting reinforcements immediately! I repeat! Requesting reinforcements immediately!" She repeated as Lucchini started to concentrate fire on the Neuroi.

Suddenly, a response was made: "I hear you loud and clear, Flight Lieutenant Charlotte. Our aces should be heading your way as we speak. They should be there any moment now. Please try to hang in there for the moment." "What the...!? Who are you...!?" Shirley questioned in astonishment. "Oh! Excuse me! It seems like I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the commander of the African Independent Dispatch Squadron, Keiko Katou." She introduced herself. Adam, during this, was trying to catch up to the others when he quickly heard and caught a glimpse of a squadron of witches headed his way.

"And we are... The 31st Joint Fighter Squadron 'Afrika', also known as... the Storm Witches." Keiko said to the two witches. One of the Storm Witches fires a shot from a huge cannon she holds and blasts down the Neuroi, before it reveals its core from the damage taken. Another witch from below fires directly at it, destroys it and soon, the Neuroi was eliminated. The witch that shot the core emerges from the cloud of debris as the Neuroi falls. Shirley, Francesca, Lui, Johnny from down below, and especially Adam couldn't believe what they were all seeing at that moment.

The witch that emerged from the cloud of debris reports back to her commander: "This is Marseille. Target eliminated. We're heading home." "Understood. Well done, Marseille." Keiko responded over the transmission. Marseille looks at her spectators, who were in awe of her appearance.  _'What an unusual sight... Finding stray cats in the middle of the desert like this...'_  She thought to herself, looking at Shirley and Francesca. She then turns her attention to Lui, who was also taken aback.  _'So, the rumors and headlines were true... There are wizards flying around.'_  She thought.

She soon after turns to Adam, who was the most intrigued of her appearance.  _'Hmm... He's quite the looker._   _Looks like he can fly, too._   _I do wonder what's that he has on his back.'_  She observed. But before she and the Storm Witches could head back, she immediately received an urgent message from her commander.

* * *

_**Music:**   **ACE - You Will Know Our Names (from "Xenoblade Chronicles")**_

"Wait a minute... No, this can't be!" Keiko spoke. "What's going on?" Marseille asked in demand. "There's another large-sized Neuroi headed your way! Take it out immediately!" Keiko ordered.

"Roger that!" Marseille responded. "Wait, what's going on?" Shirley asked. "There's another Neuroi headed our way!" Marseille warned. "What!?" Shirley questioned in confusion. "Don't worry, I got this!"Marseille assured as she went off on her own. "Lui!" Adam shouted to him. "Yeah?" "Let's follow after her! She might need some help!" He told him. "Okay!" He responds as they both take off after her.Adam examines the lever shotguns in his hands and does some test firing in the Neuroi's direction.

Suddenly, he saw something glistening behind his back. He soon realizes that it was the Monado that was glowing behind him. He looks down at the shotguns, but then throws them away, as they plummet towards the ground. He pulls it out from his back and finds that it has somehow activated itself. Upon holding it with both hands, he then sees a vision of Marseille going straight for the core, but the Neuroi anticipating her rush-in and retaliating without her knowledge, resulting in her taking severe damage for not thinking ahead.

He regains his vision as he sees Marseille about to charge head-on towards the Neuroi at high speed. "Monado, lend us your power!" Adam spoke. The blade opens itself as it glows brightly in the blue sky.  _'No way!_   _Is this for real!?'_  Adam thought to himself, before regaining focus on the task at hand. "Alright. Monado! Show me the way!" Adam says as he swings it to the left, activating the Speed art. "Well then... Here we go!" He shouts as he goes full speed ahead for the Neuroi battle-ready.

Marseille charges in, but she then catches a glimpse of Adam speeding right past her to attack the Neuroi first. He bravely slashes to the left at the frontal area of its armor, before repeatedly slashing above it to create a distraction for Marseille to gain an opening. "Go! Now! Fire away!" Adam yells to her. Marseille looks in astonishment at him before smirking and firing at the frontal area of the Neuroi while it fires its lasers at him. "Monado Shield!" Adam shouts as he swings to the left and activates the art as the Monado's blade glows yellow.

Marseille breaks the barrier that revealed the core as Adam turned around as he deactivates his shield when the Neuroi stopped firing on him. He looks to find that the core has been found. He charges straight for the core as the Monado glows green. "No escaping now...  _*yells*_   **Monado PURGE!**  " He bellows as he strikes upwards at the core, slicing it in two. The Neuroi screeches one last time before it dissipates into thin air as its remaining debris falls from the sky. Adam breathes heavily, recollecting the damage that he had just dealt.

He stops his constant breathing, regains his composure and retracts the blade back into the Monado itself. Marseille, as well as everyone who saw it, can't fully survey on what had just happened.  _'Holy shit... That did not just happen.'_  Lui thought.  _'Oh my god... That was fucking incredible...'_  Johnny mused. "I never thought that Adam could do something as big as that." Francesca admitted. "Yeah, me neither." Shirley added. Marseille was impressed as Adam held the Monado on his shoulder and turned her way, smiling.

_'Well now... This guy... This wizard... He sure is something, alright.'_  She thought as she smiled back at him. "Marseille, report in, please." Keiko spoke through the radio. "This is Marseille. Reinforcement target eliminated. Heading back to base now." She responded. "Understood." Keiko replied back. "By the way, there will be some new faces showing up to the base, but you're going to be surprised of what some of them will actually look like." She advised. "Very well. I'll be waiting for your return." Keiko replied. "Hey you." Marseille said to Adam. "Yeah?" "You, your friends. Those witches. Come with me and the Storm Witches back to our base." She said.

"Alright." He accepted. "What's happening now, Shirley?" Francesca asked. "It looks like their taking him back to their base. Come on, let's follow them." Shirley said. "Okay. Lui!" She said. "Yeah?" "Come on, let's get going!" She told him. "Oh okay." He responds as he follows them. "Delirious!" He spoke to him over the radio. "We're moving out, come on!" He said. Johnny was picking up his shotguns as he heard him. "Oh we're moving? Hold on, wait! I'm coming! Don't leave me!" Johnny shouts as he drops his shotguns into the passenger seat and kicked the throttle into the high gear to catch up with the others.

* * *

**~31st Joint Fighter Squadron 'Afrika' Base, African Front, 12:21 PM~**

Adam, the wizards and the witches finally arrive to the base of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron 'Afrika', a squadron with an even longer history than the 501st.

A mixed squadron mostly made out of witches from Fuso and Karlsland, who were dispatched to Africa in 1941.

Flight Lieutenant Hanna-Justina Marseille, an ultra ace and a dog fighting genius.

Squadron Leader Keiko Katou, a witch who is about to lose her powers, yet who leads the squadron as their commander with a very precise sense for decision making.

These two form the core of the squadron, which has provided the allied forces with many victories.

Even today in 1944, this squadron is protecting Africa by holding the Neuroi at bay.

Since seeing them fight is like seeing 'a storm sweeping through the desert'...

People call them: 'Storm Witches'!

"So, Marseille. These are the new faces you have advised me of?" Keiko asked.

"That's right, commander." Marseille answered.

Keiko glimpses at the witches and then turns over to look at Adam, Johnny and Lui, and smirks.

"Well, it appears that there aren't just witches that have arrived to this base, but there are wizards as well..." She spoke.

Johnny and Lui gasp in revelation as Adam asks in confusion: "What the...? Wizards?"

"Yes... I've been hearing rumors that such have existed. But it seems that those rumors, to my knowledge, are now confirmed to be true. And you three are proof." Keiko answered him.

She turns to the group as she says: "Wizards... Welcome to the Storm Witches!"

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**_Ending Theme (Adam's Theme): Adam Lambert - Ghost Town_ **

* * *

**Tony: And that my friends, was the second chapter of Strike Wizards 1.5!**   **Holy fucking shit, that was way too long for me to complete.**   **God damn, this should have been finished a couple months ago.**

**Shirley: Well, what's been holding you back to post this sooner, Tony?**

**Tony: Fucking junior year and general laziness.**   **Junior year was what really set me back, to be honest.**

**Francesca: At least you have it done now!**

**Tony: Yeah, there's that.**   **You know, I don't want to drag this outro out any longer so, guys, close out this chapter for me, please.**

**Shirley: Sure.**   **We got you covered, Tony.**

**Alright guys, so that is going to do it for this chapter of Strike Wizards 1.5.**   **Be sure to follow/favorite the story, if you haven't done it already, so that you'll be able to know when the next chapter is posted.**   **Let us know what you thought of the chapter down in the comments/review box below, and as Tony always says, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Francesca: All of his social media links are in his profile, so follow him if you would like to do so.**   **Also, be sure to subscribe to Johnny and Lui's channel.**   **Lui from what I hear has been pretty absent from YouTube for about a year now, so follow him on Twitter to keep up to date with him.**

**Tony: Oh yeah, and there's also the belated birthday wishes.**   **Happy Birthday in February to Shirley, Eila, Perrine and Junko Takei of the Ardor Witches, Brian and Trude in March, Erica in April, Johnny, Logan and Brock in May, Lynette in June and just because I know I'll be late for July, happy early birthday to Lui and Nogla.**

**Happy belated Birthday, Shirley.**   **I should've had this done way earlier in-between February and March, but I hope the long wait was worth it in the end.**   ***hugs and pats her back***

**Shirley: Thanks, Tony.**   **It really means a lot for you to remember about my birthday for this long.**

**Tony: Alright, no problem.**   **Well, with all of that said, we'll be back soon when Adam and Hanna enter the scene and take the spotlight.**   **But for now, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

**Lui: My name is Lui,**

**Shirley/Francesca: We're with the Strike Witches,**

**Johnny: This is H2O Delirious, and until then, please drop a like!**   **Leave a comment!**   **And we'll catch you all in the next chapter!**   **Peace out, everybody.**

**Johnny/Shirley: Goodbye~.**

**Tony: *sighs* Now if you all excuse me, I need to take a game break.**   **Later...**


	3. In Africa (Part 2)

**Adam: Hey-o! It's your friendly neighborhood Quarter Guy here, and welcome back to another chapter of Strike Wizards 1.5! I'm here with Tony, Shirley E. Yeager, Francesca Lucchini, H2O Delirious, Lui Calibre and last time, I got thrown into the world of witches and became a wizard of my own with a Monado replica that somehow turned into the real thing!**

**Tony: Yep, and we're going to continue the story from where we left off!**

**But first, there are a lot of reviews coming my way since the last chapter and... All of them must be something about if there's going to be any new wizards, and they're all from... the same guy... So, uh, yeah. I'm gonna go down in detail about all of them as much as I can:**

* * *

_**The Flamicon:** _ **You know, I was actually thinking about adding him into a Noble Wizards spin-off, along with some others that I can't talk about yet, so, expect him to be in a story in the future.**

_**Vanoss:** _ **Hmm... Originally when I was starting out on FanFiction, I was going to have him appear on a story during season 2 of Infinite Stratos, but seeing as I have abandoned that story, I think I can make some amends and probably add him onto my upcoming Ardor Wizards spin-off...**

_**CaRtOoNz:** _ **Sorry, man. No offense, but I have no intentions to add CaRtOoNz to the story whatsoever.**

_**Ohmwrecker:** _ **I p** **lan on doing a Silent Wizards spin-off at some point, which is where he will be in, but I have yet to read the original source materials that I'm basing it off of. So you'll have to wait and see...**

_**BasicallyIDoWrk:** _ **Confirmed for Ardor Wizards, not much else I have to say for him.**

_**SilentDroidd:** _ **Same response for CaRtOoNz applies to him, too. Sorry.**

_**BigJigglyPanda:** _ **I'm planning on doing a Brave Wizards arc after 1.5, so hey! Expect to see him soon!**

_**fourzer0seven:** _ **Hate to break this to you, but, he isn't going to be showing up until I get to Operation Victory Arrow! It's where I plan for him to make his debut, and who knows how long it's going to be when I get to that point in the series.**

**_SeaNanners:_ I wouldn't count on him appearing on this story, I feel he'd probably fit in into a Girls und Panzer story involving a male tanker division with him included if someone has the skills to integrate him well with what that series has, but I'm not planning on writing a GuP story, so sorry, Nanners isn't going to be on this series.**

**_Chilled Chaos:_  Like Nanners, I think he'd probably fit somewhere else, like, I don't know, maybe... Kancolle? To all of you reading all of this, I have a very imaginative mindset when it comes to things like this, okay?**

_**SMii7Y:** _ **Confirmed** **for Brave Wizards story alongside Panda.**

_**GassyMexican:** _ **I'd throw him in somewhere in the GuP thought with Nanners, but not here, unfortunately.**

_**MrSark:** _ **Like Chilled, I'd probably put him into the Kancolle side and not in this story.**

* * *

**Whew! Okay, we've got all of that out of the way! Now then...!**

***CRASH***

**Oh god! What the fuck was that?!**

**Hanna: Sorry, I was running late.**

**Tony: Damn it. I just had that glass pane replaced. _*sighs*_ Anyways, good to see that you showed up, Hanna.**

**Hanna: Thanks. Now where's Adam?**

***looks around until she finds him***

**There you are...**

**Adam: *blushes* Hey, Hanna...**

***sits on his lap while seductively smiling at him***

**Tony: Okay, are you done yet? We have to get the show rolling here.**

**Hanna: Go right on ahead. I've got something to take care of with Adam here.**

**Adam: *laughs softly* Just get the show moving, Tony.**

**Tony: Alright, I'll let you two do your business, but right now... The show must go on!**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_ **

**~31st Joint Fighter Squadron 'Afrika' Base, African Front, 12:21 P.M.~**

Adam, the wizards and the witches finally arrive to the base of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron 'Afrika', a squadron with an even longer history than the 501st.

A mixed squadron mostly made out of witches from Fuso and Karlsland, who were dispatched to Africa in 1941.

Flight Lieutenant Hanna-Justina Marseille, an ultra ace and a dog fighting genius.

Squadron Leader Keiko Katou, a witch who is about to lose her powers, yet who leads the squadron as their commander with a very precise sense for decision making.

These two form the core of the squadron, which has provided the allied forces with many victories.

Even today in 1944, this squadron is protecting Africa by holding the Neuroi at bay.

Since seeing them fight is like seeing 'a storm sweeping through the desert'...

People call them: 'Storm Witches'!

"So, Marseille. These are the new faces you have advised me of?" Keiko asked.

"That's right, commander." Marseille answered.

Keiko glimpses at the witches and then turns over to look at Adam, Johnny and Lui, and smirks.

"Well, it appears that there aren't just witches that have arrived to this base, but there are wizards as well..." She spoke.

Johnny and Lui gasp in revelation as Adam asks in confusion: "What the...? Wizards?"

"Yes... I've been hearing rumors that such have existed. But it seems that those rumors, to my knowledge, are now confirmed to be true. And you three are proof." Keiko answered him.

She turns to the group as she says: "Wizards... Welcome to the Storm Witches!"

_**Opening Theme (Adam's 2nd Theme): Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne - Rather Be** _

* * *

_**Chapter 3: In Africa (Part 2)** _

"It's honor for us to meet you wizards. I am Keiko Katou, Commander/Squadron Leader of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron 'Afrika', or Storm Witches as we're commonly known." She introduced as she shook hands with the boys.

"May I ask what your names are?" She asked. "My name is Johnny D. Vetterlein, and people know me as "Delirious"!" "I'm Lui Calibre. We were both a part of the Strike Wizards from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Johnny and Lui introduced.

"Hmm, looks like we have some veterans here. Were you both involved in the liberation of Gallia?" Keiko asked.

"Yep, we were both there the whole way through." Lui answered. "Very well then. Welcome. And congratulations on your recent efforts. And you are?" Keiko says as she turns to Adam. "Adam Lutz. Friends of mine know me as the 'Quarter Guy'." He introduced to her. "'Quarter Guy'? Is that your nickname? And if so, would you mind telling me how that came about?" Keiko asked. "Yes. And the nickname's a long story, so I'll explain later." Adam said. "Very well. For now, welcome to our world and our base." Keiko said, giving him a handshake.

"Thanks for saving us back there. It's really an honor to meet the famous 'Star of Africa'." Shirley says as she shakes hands with Keiko. "No problem, I must commend your quick actions." Keiko replied. "Oh yes, and the supplies you asked for will probably be ready in the morning. It's a little messy around here, but make yourselves at home. I'm sure you're all hungry now, aren't you? I'll have them prepare something for you." She added. "Really!? Thanks! I'm so hungry I think I'm about to die!" Shirley said in relief. "Oh, thanks for reminding us. We haven't ate anything since we got here." Lui thanked her.

" **VIVA!** Finally, something that isn't canned food!" Francesca exclaimed in extreme delight. "U-Um... Do you think you can eat food from Fuso?" One of the Fusoan witches asked. "Fuso!?" Francesca asked. "Yes! Yes, please!" Shirley accepted in quick earnest. "Fuso?" Adam asked. "That's what they call Japan here in this world." Johnny explained. "Oh, so it's going to be one of those situations where the world we live in is almost identical to this one, but the only difference is that all the nations in the whole world are renamed?" Adam predicted. "Yep, that's pretty much all there is to know about what you're getting into, Adam." Lui confirmed.

Then in a flash, A canteen was thrown Shirley's way and with quick reflexes, she catches it with her hand. "We have running water here, so you can fill it up as much as you like. We also have milk. How about some for the little one and the wizards here?" Keiko says as the wizards and Francesca were given a canteen of their own. "But... Well... Make good use of these. Alright?" Marseille said. "Milk?" Shirley asked. "Wow. You guys actually have milk around here?" Adam asked as well. "Marseille loves milk. So much we keep cows here, even." Keiko whispered. "Huh, that's something interesting I'd have to hear about her." Adam said.

Lui then notices Francesca peering at Marseille's breasts. " _*sighs*_ Oh boy... Delirious, Adam, you might wanna find some place to settle down, cause I think something out of the blue is about to happen." He says as he runs over to a crate and sits on top of it. The other boys, without knowing any reason as to why, does so anyways and sit with each other on top another crate. "I'd try and stop her, but I know I can't do a thing about it when she won't give up." Lui tells them. "Stop her? From doing what?" Adam asked.

All of a sudden... " _*laughs*_ Rather than milk..." Francesca says. "Hmm?" Keiko says, turning to look at her. "I think I much prefer THIS!" She finishes, groping Marseille's breasts, shocking everyone around, including the wizards. "And there she goes again!" Lui says. "Oh hoh-hoh! I didn't see that one coming!" Johnny hollered. "What the!? She grabbed her breasts!?" Adam asked in shock. "Fun fact: She'll grope any girls breasts to see if they're big or not when she starts peeping at them!" Johnny explained. "Well, if that's her thing, I might as well not ask in further detail as to why." Adam commented.

"Wah! I guess Shirley's are bigger, but this softness and firmness is quite..." Francesca mutters while still examining Marseille's breasts before Shirley approaches her in irritation to stop her before she make matters worse. "L-Lucchini... What do you think you're doing!?" She whispered in a very bitter tone. "What do you mean? It's a greeting. We always do this. Don't we?" She responded softly. "Not a handshake, but a bustshake! That's all!" Francesca said in honesty. "Yeah... No... Well...? Do you realize who it is you're  _'greeting'_?" Shirley inquired her.

"Flight Lieutenant Marseille?" Francesca asks lightly. Shirley raises her head and double facepalms in complete frustration as she thinks to herself:  _'Are you fucking kidding me!? You're so stupid!'_ She then grabs her by the shirt and berates her for obliviousness. "Listen, Lucchini! She's 'The Star of Africa'! She's the top ace around here! Haven't you got that by this point!? She's amazing enough to be in the newspaper!" She heatedly explained. "R-Really? But she has the same rank as you and Johnny, so I thought it'd be okay..." Francesca says.

"It's not, you idiot!" Shirley replies in discontent. "What are you going to do if you annoy them so much, they won't give us any supplies...?" She continues to berate Francesca before she heard someone clear her throat behind both of them. They look around to find a very irritated Marseille looming over them.  _'Wow... She looks really mad...'_ They both thought. "Oh, they done pissed her off now!" Johnny commented. "Okay, taking notes. Never, at any time, touch Marseille without her consent." Adam noted.

"I see, I see... So this is your idea of a 'greeting'... I see... Well, if that's the case... Then I guess  **I too will have to welcome you in my own special way!** " Marseille ominously declared, making Francesca yelp in fear. "W-Wait Marseille. She's only a child! Remember...?" Keiko informed. "Oh, don't you worry. I'm just going to teach her some manners..." She replied. "Teach...? Weren't you also like that when you were younger?" Keiko questioned. "Wait, she's done stuff like this back when she was a kid?" Adam asked in surprise.

Fearing the danger that was to come, Francesca tries to run away. "Francesca, look out!" Lui shouted to her. She, unfortunately, was too late as she was too busy looking back at Marseille to see that she had collided into Keiko at the last second. "Ooh!" Francesca spoke as she then groped her breasts as well. "A bit saggy, but these are some fine breast... -s...? Wha...?" Francesca mumbled as she stared into the smiling, but now also irritated look in Keiko's face. "Oh my... 'A bit saggy', you say?" She asks her in a condescending tone.

" _*laughs*_ She did it again!" Johnny laughed in amusement. "Okay, I really didn't expect her to do that again." Adam commented. "Oh god.  _*laughs*_ I don't why I'm laughing, but I know for certain, one more time and all hell breaks loose!" Lui said as he was giggling the whole way through. Francesca tries to run away yet again, but then goes for the Fusoan witch's flat chest instead. She gropes them, but then looks away in disappointment, and muttered: "Just a consolation prize..."

Shirley backs away a few steps in shock as she thinks to herself: _'Lucchini! What were you thinking, touching three different witches' breasts in one go!? You could've just stopped like I told you when you went for Marseille!'_ " _*laughs*_ Oh my god, she did it three times in a row!" Johnny burst out while laughing very hard. "What is wrong with her, dude!?" Adam asked in complete disbelief. "Wha-! That's so mean!" The Fusoan witch yelled. "Oh no! Guys, the entire squadron is coming out to get them!" Lui alerted while trying to hold in his laughter.

The entire 'Storm Witches' squadron stop their normal business after hearing Lucchini's remark. "Really...! What an outrageous thing to do!" "I can't believe she grabbed Tina's (Marseille's) breasts!" "And calling people's breasts 'consolation prizes'...!? They might be guests but this kind of rude behavior can't be forgiven that easily!" The other members of the squadron ranted. The two of them slowly start to retreat before Keiko orders the entire squadron: "Everyone! RESTRAIN THEM!" "WAH!  **Wait!** " "What!? Why!?" Shirley and Francesca shriek as they both break into running speed.

"Oh god! Shirley! Francesca! Run! RUN!  **RUN!**   _*laughs*_ " Johnny shouted while laughing. "Don't stop running, guys!" Lui shouted as well. "Uh... Are they gonna be alright?" Adam asked in confusion. " _I_  haven't done anything! If you're going to chase someone, chase Lucchini!" Shirley pleaded. "AAH! That's so mean of you, Shirley! I thought we were a team!" Francesca called out. "Argh! How many times have I told you not to go around and grab other people's boobs like that!?" Shirley reprimanded.

"It was meant as a witty Liberian joke!" She confessed. "But you're from Romagna! At least try and ask them for forgiveness!" She demanded. Francesca cringes but turns back to their chasers and tries to apologize. "E-Eh... Um... E-Everyone... S-Sorry for grabbing your boobs!" She said to them. "YOU REALLY THINK WE'LL FORGIVE YOU THAT QUICKLY!?" One of the Storm Witches yelled back. "AW, I KNEW IT! YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Another squadron member yelled.

" _*groans loudly*_  This is bad! We better split up, Lucchini! I'll tell you where we can meet up on the incom. Same frequency as always!" She told her as they both split from each other to find a spot to hide from Marseille, Keiko and the rest of the Storm Witches. "Argh! And we were going to be served good food for once..." She grumbled.

She ends up finding a stock of barrels in plain sight and goes inside one of them to hide from the Storm Witches. Francesca ends up hiding in one of the nearby tents closest to where the barrels were. "Where did they go?" One of the squadron members asked as they inspect the area all over. "They must be hiding somewhere." Another squadron member said. "Alright then. Witches! Form search parties, split up and find those two! We can't let them get off the hook after doing such heinous acts!" Keiko ordered. "Roger!" The witches respond as they immediately split with each other to find Shirley and Francesca.

"Marseille, you're with me. If we have to split up, then you're welcome to do so. For now, let's find those two and rightfully punish them!" Keiko says to her. "Hey, wait!" Someone shouted to them. They turn around to find Adam, Johnny, and Lui sitting on some crates, having witnessed the whole thing. "What about us? Don't we get a chance to eat something or what?" Adam asked. Keiko turns to Marseille and notions her to go and find those witches. Marseille nods and heads off to find Shirley and Francesca.

"Look... We're really sorry to have inconvenienced you wizards. We never imagined this situation to have escalated this quickly." Keiko said. "If any of you are hungry, there's a tent nearby that has all of our provisions and such. If there's something you can cook, you're free to do so as you please." She informs them, heading out to search for Shirley and Francesca soon after.

The wizards follow her word and walks into a nearby tent which appeared to be a mess hall of sorts. There, they found rows of picnic tables, where the squadron members would usually be sitting around, hanging out and conversing with one another. On the other end of the tent, appeared to be a kitchen, where all of the cooking utilities, tableware and the food supply were stored in.

"So this is their mess hall, huh? Looks pretty big than when we saw it from the outside." Adam commented. "Yeah... I'm surprised this tent is wide enough to fit in this many tables." Lui complimented as he looks around the tent to observe the numerous picnic tables around them. Johnny turns around to the other end of the mess hall, and finds the kitchen shack up ahead.

The three of them head over there and enter from the back door. There, they find an assortment of cooking utensils from ladles, knives, pans and such hanging on the walls. They examine the items further, until they come across some crates containing loaves of bread and various fruits and vegetables. Lui grabs what he wants and starts to make a sandwich with the ingredients he has. Johnny and Adam took whatever they saw with their own eyes and immediately head out the shack and back into the tent.

Adam settles himself down onto a seat on one of the picnic tables, takes his backpack off his shoulders, zips it open and pulls out his laptop to play some games and pass the time while biting down on his snacks. Johnny was just about to do the same, sit down, pull out his laptop and turn it on, until he heard something from outside. " _Psst!_ " "Huh, what the...?" He spurts as he turns his head left and right to find the sound source. "Johnny? What's up?" Adam asked, turning away from his game for a brief moment.

"I think I heard something. I'm gonna go out and check." Johnny replies as he gets up from his seat, while still holding his snacks, and goes outside to look for the source that made the noise. He looks around until he hears someone call to him. " _Johnny...!_ " "Wha-? Shirley?" He asked, recognizing the voice. She pops her head out of the barrel she was hiding in to notion him over. " _Johnny. Over here!_ " She whispered as he turned to look at her. "Shirley? You were hiding in there-?" Johnny asks before Shirley quickly covers his mouth.

" _SHH! Don't let them know that I'm in here!_ " She hissed at him. " _Sorry..._ " He quietly apologized. "It's okay...  _*sighs*_ Johnny, I don't know how long I'll be able to hide from them, but, man! I haven't had one single bite at all today! Do you, think you could let me have some of what you're having?" She requested. Johnny decides to hand her some of his food while checking around to make sure no one sees him. "Thanks, Johnny. You're a lifesaver." She thanked him.

"No problem. Chew softly, you don't want them to-" Johnny told her before he heard someone speak: "Hey, I think I heard something." "Where's it coming from?" "I think it might be around... here." "Oh shit! Here, take all of my food. I'll get some more after, just stay down. I'll create a distraction for you!" Johnny warned Shirley, prompting her to duck back down.

A group of Witches walk on by as they catch Johnny in their sights. "Hey, you there!" One of them spoke to him. "You look like one of those Strike Wizards we've been hearing about, are you?" She asked. "Maybe..." Johnny playfully said. "Give us your name." The witch demanded in suspicion. "Johnny D. Vetterlein. Friends call me "Delirious"!" He introduced to the witches. "You know any witches by the names of Charlotte E. Yeager and Francesca Lucchini?" She questions him.

"Yeah, I know them. What do you need?" Johnny asked. "Do you have any leads as to where they could be hiding?" The witch inquired. "No, I've got no idea where they're hiding right now." He told them as they sighed in disappointment. "You guys look like you've been searching for them everywhere. You all must be tired." He said to them. "Yeah, ain't that the truth." The witch agrees as her comrades nod in response.

"Why don't you all come with me to stock up for a bit? I can show you the futuristic stuff I brought and I can introduce you to my wizard friends Lui and Adam!" Johnny suggested. "Well... I guess we can all rest for a bit before we get back to searching... Sure, we'll go with you." The witch and her comrades accepted. "Alright then! Follow me, they should still be in that mess hall tent." Johnny says as he leads the witches away from where Shirley was hiding, leaving her to eat in peace without any trouble roaming about.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Marseille, Keiko, and the Storm Witches continue to search for Shirley and Francesca while stopping by from time to time to meet with Johnny, Lui and Adam. "Find them yet?" One witch asks. "Nope, not yet..." Another responded. "Where did they go?" A third inquired. "Search through that tent!" The first witch ordered. Shirley crouches up as she checks her field of view. "Hmm, looks like they're not too close from here." She spoke. ' _Well then... I wonder if Lucchini got away...?_ ' She thought.

Meanwhile, the wizards were sitting next to each other as Johnny and Lui were watching Adam play on his laptop. During this, Marseille ends up stopping by in the middle of her search for Shirley and Francesca and decides to take a little breather and have a small chat with them. "A-ha. There you all are." She spoke to them, prompting them to look up over to her. "I was wondering where you boys ran off to during my search." She tells them as she sits down next to Adam.

Adam lightly blushes as he glimpses at Marseille's alluring face. "So, you boys, from what I heard, are from another dimension that's similar to ours, but you're all from the future. Is that right?" She asks them. "Yeah, that's right." Adam answers as the other two nodded in agreement. "Hey, by the way, we never caught your full name. Could you tell us what it is?" He asked. "Oh, excuse me. I almost forgot. I'm Hanna-Justina Wallia Rosalind Sieglinde Marseille, but you can just call me 'Hanna', or 'Tina' if that's your preference." She introduced herself.

"I'm most well-known around here as the 'Star of Africa', due to my high kill count on the Neuroi, my vast amount of skills within combat, and of course as you boys can already tell, my beautiful appearance!" She explained to the boys. "Yeah. I have to say there's no doubt about what you told us so far, especially that last quip." Adam responded. "I don't think I've caught your names either, but I think I can guess the two of you..." Hanna then said to Johnny and Lui. "Hmm... Johnny D. Vetterlein, nicknamed "Delirious"." She predicted.

"Oh, wow! She actually knows my name!" Johnny exclaimed. "Lui Calibre." She guesses. "What? She knows mine, too?! How? Did you catch us on a newspaper or something?" He asks. "Yeah. In fact, I got word about how you and Officer Lucchini inadvertently helped him and Captain Yeager break the sound barrier." Hanna admitted. "Wait, that stunt of ours got public?" Johnny inquired as Hanna nodded in response. "I guess we should be proud of ourselves. Everyone in this world know who we are now, thanks to our efforts." Lui said, while scratching at the back of his head.

"And now, there's you." Hanna then spoke as she pointed her finger at Adam. "I don't think I've caught your name during our chance encounter earlier today. Would you be willing to tell me yours?" She asks as she approaches him with a tempting look on her face. "Sure. It's Adam, Adam Lutz. The "Quarter Guy" is my nickname." Adam replied. "Hmm... Quarter Guy... That sounds interesting. What does that mean?" Hanna questions. "It's a nickname that's actually passed down to me from my uncle. He was pretty big into arcades and video games of the sort! Here, come on and sit with me, I'll show you what I'm talking about." He says as he offers her a seat.

Hanna complies, and sits down with him to see what he meant. "So, what do you do here?" She asks. "This, right here, is pretty simple. Just gotta beat down on these bad guys and move onto the next screen." Adam explains as he threw some punches and kicks to his two enemies. He soon enters a room where there were two more henchmen in his way, one of them carrying a handgun.

He goes for the guy with the gun and knocks him down. "Alright, watch this. I'm gonna pick up his gun, and take a look at what I do." Adam says to Hanna as he goes and grabs it from the floor. As the henchman got back up, Adam approaches him, the henchman is forced to turn around, he hits him with his gun and puts him in handcuffs, effectively eliminating him.

"Wow. What did you do there?" Hanna asked. "My character is a cop, so he can arrest enemies, but only when he has a pistol in his hands." Adam explained. "Fascinating." Hanna responded. He quickly dispatches the rest of the henchmen inside the room and moves on further into the building. His character is soon running through a hallway, where there was a henchman patrolling by. He was given a prompt to kick, but he deliberately punches instead and misses the hit, forcing him to stop and defeat this obstacle.

"Why did you go for the punch instead of kicking him?" Hanna questioned. "Normally, I would've followed that and moved on, but I failed that on purpose just so I can show you what would happen." Adam answered. He fires a few rounds at the enemy and throws a few kicks, immediately wiping him out. He reaches an area where there's an elevator nearby, but it wasn't long before more henchmen had arrived, and one of them was carrying a rocket launcher.

Adam immediately goes for him and knocks him down with a combo of punches and kicks. He grabs the rocket launcher and slowly tries to distance himself from his opponents. As two of them were closing in on him, he whacks one of them away with the launcher, and kicks the other one in the groin. He immediately fired a rocket at all three of them. They all get blasted away from the explosion, and kept firing at them until they were dead. Then, as they disappeared, another guy had entered the room from the other elevator, only he was much larger in size compared to the other henchmen.

Adam readies his launcher and fires a few more shots at the guy before he depletes all the ammo from it. He waits for the guy to approach him, and then runs over to the other side, where, he picks up a grandfather clock and as he turned around to face his opponent, chucks it right at him. The clock shatters apart as the big guy falls over. He then pulls out his pistol, jumps up in the air and shoots a few bullets at him. The shots all hit in succession, forcing the guy to stay stunned on the floor. The guy starts to get back up, when he suddenly starts to roll like a bowling ball straight at him.

Adam sidesteps out of the way in time before he could get hit and fires a few more shots at the guy before he finally falls over. He disappears and his character heads into the elevator, and thus, was on his way to another level. "And that's pretty much what's there to grasp on this game. This is only the first part I've shown you here, there's a lot more to come afterwards." Adam said to her. "Hmm... That looked like a lot of fun. I think I'd like to give it a try some time. Would you be willing to do that for me?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, when we're not busy with anything, I can let you try it out for yourself! In fact, I could let the other witches have a go at it as well! How does that sound?" Adam offered.

"That sounds like a good idea. Alright then, it's settled!" Hanna nodded in agreement.

"There she is!" One witch shouted from outside. Marseille turns to look outside before she hears: "I've found the little one!" She gets up from her seat and prepares to head out. "Well, that must be my cue to head back. It's an honor and pleasure to finally meet you wizards, especially you, Adam." She says as she caresses her hand on his cheek, causing him to blush again. "I'm really impressed with what you've got right there." She complimented, making him smile back in flattery. "Yeah. Thanks, Hanna." He replied. "I'll catch you boys around!" Hanna bids them as she waves goodbye, before promptly leaving the tent to chase for Lucchini.

Adam exhales deeply and puts a hand over his forehead as he can't believe how close Hanna was with him. "Ooh, she really likes you, Adam." Lui says as he points at his face. "Yeah! No kidding! I was trying really hard to keep my cool there!" Adam admitted. "Heh-heh-heh! You like her too, don't you?" Johnny chimed in as he patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah. She looks like she can be a hothead, but when I got to talking with her, she got real invested with what I had to show." Adam said. "Bro, you gotta show her more of the games and tell her more about our time when you get close. You have a shot with her! I know it!"

"You guys think so?" Adam asked. "Yeah, man! She's got the hots for you, why not take advantage of that?" Johnny suggested. Adam nods in agreement to his statement, before turning around to look at the exit of the tent. "I should probably check outside and see what's happening to those two." Adam said. "Johnny, can I borrow your Striker Unit for a moment? Just so I can see what's going on." He asked. "Yeah, sure. I have it nearby the tent, shouldn't be too far." Johnny answered. "Got it. Thanks." Adam replies as he heads out the tent to see the ensuing chaos unfold.

From the outside, Shirley hears the alert from her hiding spot and finds Lucchini blasting off into the air to try and escape from the Storm Witches' grasp. "She's in the sky! She's wearing Striker Units!" One witch reported. "Someone, get her!" Another demanded. She reaches a certain distance before Shirley notices another witch blasting off to chase after her. Only difference is, she was closing in on her fast. "*gasps* Lucchini! Get away from there! Get away from there now!" She alerted her. But it was too late as the witch arrived to stop Lucchini in her tracks.

Adam soon flies up to a point where he can see the action from not too far. "There they are." He says to himself. "Well then... Let's put an end to this silly game of tag now, shall we?" The witch said to her. "F-Flight Lieutenant Marseille..." Lucchini stammered before she soon buzzed off in a flash. "Hmph... I won't let you get away!" Hanna smirks as she chases after her in hot pursuit.

"There they go... Better catch up and see what happens." Adam spoke to himself as he flies onward. Francesca tries to lose her by gaining altitude and speed. That was not enough, however, as Hanna was swift enough to reach and stop in front of her once again. "Wha...?! I can't get away!" Francesca spoke in disbelief. "Ha. Checkmate, Pilot Officer." Hanna declared.

"What...! Wow... She's just as fast I was earlier today when I was using the Monado to help her take out that Neuroi!" Adam spoke out loud as he remembered what he and Hanna did together before. Back down on ground levels, Shirley looks up at the sky as she witnesses the event unraveling with her own eyes. "Shirley! Shirley!" Johnny calls to her as he and Lui run to her.

"What the hell's going on up there, Shirley?" Lui asked. "It's Flight Lieutenant Marseille!" She tells them as they all look up to see the action. 'It almost looks like Lucchini is flying towards Flight Lieutenant Marseille by her own will...! And her maneuvers totally nullify the G-55 Centauro's effeciency at high altitudes! This is... This is the 'Star Of Africa'! Flight Lieutenant Hanna-Justina Marseille!' Shirley thought to herself before Commander Keiko approches her and the wizards from behind, puts her hand on her shoulder and gives a thumbs up.

* * *

_The next day..._

**~12:00 P.M~**

"Uh... should we help them out or what?" Adam asked. "No, Adam. They need to do this on their own as an act of discipline for their repulsive actions yesterday." Hanna told him. "Are you sure? I mean we can stop for a bit and help before we go?" Johnny suggested. "Everything will be fine, Johnny. Your girlfriend and Lucchini will do just fine doing the laundry by themselves." Hanna assured him. "Alright then. Lui, come on." Johnny says as he notions Lui to follow. "Now then... You'll have to work off all the trouble you've caused us. There's still a lot of clothes left that need to be washed!" Hanna ordered the witches. Shirley and Francesca scrub the clothes vigorously as they argued with one another.

*sighs loudly* Really! Look at the mess you got us into, LucchinI! I forbid you from touching any more breasts from now on!" Shirley berated. "What!? No! You want me to die!?" Francesca whined. "If you want to touch them that badly, then just touch me! That should be enough for you!" She angrily suggested. "No! Yours are the best, but I want to touch a lot of different ones!" She complained. "Hey you! Stop talking and get those hands moving, will you!?" Hanna barked from behind them. Shirley and Lucchini close their eyes as they pause their work and cringe in irritation from Hanna's words.

"Hey, Shirley! Francesca!" Lui called to them. They open their eyes and look up to see him and Johnny already suited up and hovering in the air with their Striker Units. "Johnny? Lui? Where are you guys going?" The witches asked. "Sorry to tell you guys this soon, but, uh... We're going back home now!" Lui informed. "What!? You guys are leaving us already!?" Shirley asked in shock. "No! Lui, Johnny, wait! Please stay for a little longer and help us with the clothes!" Francesca pleaded. "*sighs* I wish we could, but we can't! Hanna isn't gonna let us even if we tried to ask her." Johnny responded.

Shirley and Francesca sigh in disappointment. "Hey, Adam!" Johnny shouted to him as he was still standing next to Hanna. "Huh...! Oh... Yeah, Johnny?" He answered to him. "You gonna come home with us, or what? Come on!" Johnny asked. "Hmm..." Adam thinks as he looks at them. Then he turns to look at Hanna, where she smiles right at him, as well as giving him a wink. Adam brightens up and smiles back at her, then turns to the guys to give them his response. "You know what, guys? I think I'm going to stay here for a while." He tells them.

"What...?" Johnny and Lui speak in surprise. "The reasons I feel I should stay for a while longer is because... I want to hone my flying skills on my own Striker Unit . I want to get the hang of using firearms in battle. I want to train myself more in using the Monado. But, most importantly..." Adam proclaimed as he places his hand over Hanna's shoulder as she blinks in surprise as she turns to look at him. "I want to spend more time with Hanna and be able to get to know her better." He finished.

Hanna then places her arm around Adam and smiles as a gesture to tell him she'd be more than grateful to have him around. Adam smiles back and then looks back at Johnny and Lui. "Oh! Look at you two! You're already about to hit it off, aren't you?" Johnny asks him. "It sure looks like it." Adam replied. "Okay. Well, we better be on our way. It was pleasure to have met the Storm Witches and you, Hanna-Justina Marseille." Lui spoke as he and Johnny shook hands with her. "It was nice to meet you two as well. I look forward to our next meeting." Hanna responded.

Johnny and Lui begin to take off before Hanna stops them. "Wait! Before you two go…" She spoke as they turn around to hear what she has to say. She gives them a salute and wink, saying: "Be sure to give my best regards to the rest of the Strike Wizards in your world!" Johnny and Lui nodded as they both call for the Writer. "Hello?" The Writer answered over the phone. "Writer, it's us, Johnny and Lui. Would you open up a portal for us? We're ready to head home." Lui requested. "Sure thing, give me a few seconds." The Writer responds.

Johnny and Lui turn to look up at the sky as a portal soon opens up from above. "The portal is now open. You may fly in when you're ready." The Writer said. "That's our way out. Goodbye, Hanna. And uh... oh, Adam!" Johnny shouted. "Yeah?" "Good luck on getting the hang of flying in the Striker Unit!" Johnny said to him, giving a thumbs up. "Thanks! I look forward to seeing you guys again when you come back!" Adam said, returning the favor before waving goodbye. Keiko had been walking along, right until she noticed the wizards about to take off.

"Oh! Vetterlein, Calibre! Are you two already about to return home?" She asked them. "Yep! Glad you arrived to see us off! It was an honor to meet you, Marseille and the Storm Witches!" Lui responded. "Thank you, but I would say it was much of an honor as well to have met you two!" Keiko replies. "Huh?" Johnny and Lui spoke in surprise. "Please, send my best wishes over to your friends in your world, the Strike Wizards! You're both welcome to come back here anytime you like!" Keiko says, saluting and winking over to them.

Johnny and Lui salute and wave back, and then look over to Shirley and Francesca. "Shirley!" "Francesca!" They both called out to them. They stop from washing the clothes as they look up to see the two wizards. "We gotta go! We'll see you guys when we come back!" Lui told them. "Oh, you guys are leaving now?" Shirley asked as they nod their heads in response.

"Okay, well. Bye, Johnny! I love you!" Shirley says as she blows a kiss before waving goodbye. "Goodbye, Shirley! I love you, too!" Johnny waved back. "I'll be waiting for you to come back soon, Lui! Bye!" Francesca said to him as she stood up, waving both hands. "Bye, Francesca! We'll come back very soon, promise!" Lui told her. The two of them ascended towards the portal as Adam and the other witches waved goodbye. The portal closes and leaves a shockwave ring of energy to dissipate in its disappearance.

Adam continues to stare at the sky to where the portal once was before he was taken back into reality by Hanna. "Hmm, how long do you think it'll take before they come back, Adam?" Hanna asked. "Eh… I think they'll be back in about, let's say… several months from now." Adam predicted. Hanna nods in agreement before turning around to find Shirley and Francesca off duty.

"Hey! Who told you that you could stop? Get back to washing those clothes." She ordered them. Shirley and Francesca, understandably, grow irritated and talk amongst themselves. "Lucchini…" Shirley spoke. "Yeah, Shirley?" Lucchini replies. "You know what I'm thinking after we're done with all of this?" She questions. "Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing as you are…" She answers, as they both then declare: "We're so going to run away from here!"

From this day on, flight lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager and pilot officer Francesca Lucchini, were forcibly transferred to the  _'Storm Witches'_ , where they were mostly in charge of performing miscellaneous tasks. It would take a while before they, once again, were able to get a taste of freedom, but where they went afterwards is another story for another time. As for the new wizard, Adam Lutz, weeks would go by as he would continue flight training alongside Hanna, Commander Keiko, and the rest of the Storm Witches, and taking on skirmishes against the Neuroi with the Monado in his hands.

* * *

**Adam's Afterword**

_Well, I've made my choice. I decided after resting here for one day, I planned on staying here to continue my training in flying the Striker Unit with Hanna, Commander Keiko and the rest of Storm Witches while letting Johnny and Lui return home. I was able to grow closer with their girlfriends, Charlotte E. Yeager and Francesca Lucchini, while they were serving their time, mostly doing all the chores around the base: laundry, cooking, cleaning. Though I made the choice to give them a helping hand anyways._

_While we were working together on my first week here, I got to know from them stories about their old unit, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches, and the male division, the Strike Wizards, which was where Johnny and Lui were ranked in. I was able to learn that they were friends with those that I knew from online as well, that being Logan Atkins and Will Allen in particular. I asked them how was it like to have work alongside them, and they told me stories about how Logan had gotten together with one of their friends in their division, named Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. Apparently, she was the girl that had her own foresight ability like the Monado. And speaking of abilities, they told me about how Logan can charge at the Neuroi and break through their armor like if he was Super Sonic._

_As for Will, they told me he had gotten smitten with the Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. He's been leading Johnny, Lui and the other Strike Wizards throughout the many battles they fought alongside the witches to liberate Gallia, which I happened to learn is France here in this world. As for his abilities, they said haven't seen him do anything regarding magic, so I have to assume that he hasn't discovered them yet._ _Aside from them, I got to learn about the rest of the Wizards and the Witches as well, and overall, they all sounded like an awesome team to be around._

_When they had left, I was left busy with training by Hanna's side to better handle my flying techniques with the Striker Unit, working with firearms to keep myself from having to just attack with the Monado, practicing swing motions with the Monado and testing out its abilities, and occasionally going on missions with her and the Storm Witches, eliminating numbers of Neuroi._

_Reflecting on meeting Johnny D. Vetterlein and Lui Calibre for the first time, they're quite an interesting duo. Johnny, even though his nickname is "Delirious", he's actually pretty cool and mellow, seeing him on the outside. Though, maybe, does he actually live up to his name. I'll have to think about that for some time. As for Lui, he's cool as well, I have to thank him a lot for helping me get the ropes on flying the Striker Unit for the first time. I thought was I gonna struggle a lot, but as it turned out, I've got the basics down and I can keep myself steady when I'm in the air._

_During my stay, I got to know Hanna more as I talked with her more often. For instance, the reason she got her surname was that her ancestors actually originated from Gallia. Growing up, she had a tendency to be lazy, despite her having excellent grades in training school, and always like to pull pranks on her fellow students, much like Erica Hartmann, whom I had heard of from Shirley and Francesca when they told me about the rest of the Strike Witches._

_And knowing that she's made a name for herself, being recognized as the 'Star of Africa' and all, she never was bright about the idea of giving off autographs to her fans. As for our relationship, I showed her more of what the future had to offer as I showcased more video games to her, to the point where I let her try some of it out and she was having quite the fun. I even showed her some of my uncle's videos, which I downloaded off YouTube and onto my laptop before I had left._

_From that point on, Hanna and I were the closest we've ever been over the next few months. And in those few months, after some more battles against the Neuroi, she, Commander Keiko and the rest of Storm Witches would soon give me the title of the one and only 'Storm Wizard'._

**_END..._ **

**_Ending Theme (Lui's Theme): R3hab ft. Ciara - Get Up_ **

* * *

_**EPILOGUE** _

**~31st Joint Fighter Squadron 'Afrika' Base, Oasis, 8:26 P.M.~**

Adam was resting on a towel after relaxing and washing himself in the water where no one else but him was around. He takes a deep breath and looks up to the night sky, where the stars gleamed all over the Earth from far away.

"I figured you'd be here all by yourself." A voice had spoken. Adam looks to his left to find Hanna standing by with a towel wrapping around her body. "Oh! Hanna. I didn't know you were coming over here." Adam replied as Hanna sat next to him. "Well, Adam..." Hanna started. "Yes, Hanna?" Adam asked. "It's been at least a few months since you've decided to stay." She told him. "Yeah, it has." He confirmed.

"You've been improving a lot in your flying capabilities with the Striker Unit." She said. "Am I? I don't feel like I've learned a lot." Adam said to her. "You are. I've been keeping a good eye on you while working on those formations with me and the other witches." Hanna affirmed. "You have? Did you like what you saw?" He playfully asked. "Oh, I sure did." She answered. Adam lightly blushes as he turns away to hide his face from her.

_'Why? Why did I think of saying that? It couldn't just be my flying skills she's talking about, is it? Ah! Pull yourself together, Adam! This is a witch whom they call the 'Star of Africa', and I'm talking to her just like I would with anyone else!'_ Adam thought. "So, while I'm here, Adam," Hanna spoke as he turned back to look at her...

"Yes, Hanna?" He asks. "I'm wondering of what you think of me…" She tells him. Adam attempts to answer her request, but blushes again as he stares at her voluptuous figure. He then looks over to her face, where she was smiling with a tranquil look in her eyes.  _'With the way she's looking at me, I know she already has a clue about what I'm thinking of to say to her.'_ Adam ruminated. He deeply breathes in and out from his nostrils and blinks his eyes as he gazes into Hanna's once again.

"Hanna..." He started. "Yes~?" She responded. "You're the sexiest girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting with." He firmly stated while looking at her in the eyes. "Really?" She asks, scooching over to him. "Yes, really." He answered. "Well, I'm happy that you're being honest about what you think of me, Adam." She told him.

"Yeah, me too." Adam admitted. "Likewise, there's something I want to say about what I think of you." Hanna said as she poked her finger on his chest. "You do?" Adam asked. Hanna nods her head as she responds: "To me, you're more than you say you are, Adam." "What do you mean, Hanna?" He asks. "You're not just some random guy from the future who has nothing to show but the technology that it has to offer. You're a guy with wonders that were never thought of. If it hadn't been for that sword of yours, you wouldn't have stood a chance against the Neuroi." She said to him.

"You're kind, respectful, and amusing to me. So, I'm glad that you showed up out of nowhere." Hanna complimented. "Thanks, Hanna. It really means a lot." Adam replied. They both stare at each others eyes for a moment, not saying a single word. Hanna then broke the silence, asking: "Well, do you have something you want to say to me, Adam?" Adam continues to stare at her for a few more seconds, before he musters up the courage to say something. "Hanna, I... love you." He spoke.

Hanna giggles and blushes while still keeping her smile wide for him to see. "I love you, too, Adam. Shall we kiss to make it official?" She asks as she places her hand onto his. He looks down and then looks back up to her. He smiles lightly and nods his head in response. Slowly, they inch their faces closer to the other and then, their lips touch. As they kiss, Adam places his hands on her cheeks. In return, Hanna wraps her arms around his waist, forcing him to fall on his back, but they hold on to each others lips until they finally break away to breathe.

They both look back at each other's eyes with a smile and a light blush on their faces. Hanna tightens her grasp around Adam as she rests herself on top of him. Adam hugs her back, as he rubs her hair with his other arm and gazes up at the serene night sky above both of them.

**_END OF EPILOGUE..._ **

* * *

**Tony: Alright guys. That concludes the third chapter of Strike Wizards 1.5! Oh, good god! I can't believe this took just as long as the last chapter to complete! But at least I managed to pull through at some point, right?**

**Adam: So, is that it for me and Hanna, Tony?**

**Tony: Yes, Adam, it is. But don't worry! You guys will be back soon. I'll be sure to let you two know when it's time.**

**Adam: How long should we wait?**

**Hanna: Just wait until the second season rolls around. Then we'll be back in action!**

**Tony: Yeah, you two will be back when I eventually get to work on season two. But in the meantime, would you guys be willing to close out this chapter for me?**

**Adam: Yeah, sure. I'll start and I'll let Hanna go after...**

**Well everyone, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to follow and/or favorite the story! If you have something to say, leave a review/comment down below. I'm sure Tony would appreciate the feedback! And as he always says, constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Hanna: Don't forget to check out his YouTube channel and follow him on Twitter if you would like. And also, be sure to check out Adam, or as he's better known as 'The Quarter Guy' on his channel as well, with Let's Plays, Countdowns, Q &As, Live streams and the sort!**

**Tony: I'll also be leaving a title suggestion at the very end of the chapter of one of Adam's videos so that it could possibly interest you in subscribing to him. With all that said and done, be sure to come back for the next chapter, as for next time, two very special wizards and two very special witches will be making their return soon!**

***Door bursts open***

**What the?!**

**Logan: Hey, Tony! We're back!**

**Nogla: Hey, Tony, we made it!**

**Eila: What's up, Tony? It's us again!**

**Sanya: Is it our time to come back now?**

**Tony: Guys! You're not supposed to show up now!**

**Nogla: Come on, man! We deserve to show up now!**

**Logan: It's been almost half a year up since you posted the last chapter.**

**Tony: Well, I guess that is true. _*sighs*_ So... Yeah, they'll be back for the next chapter. But for now, thanks for reading this one. Until next time, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

**Adam: I'm the Quarter Guy,**

**Hanna: My name is Hanna-Justina Marseille,**

**Tony: And we'll see you readers for the next chapter! Goodbye for now!**

**[A/N: Oh, and by the way, to that one guy who sent me all those reviews, please don't send any reviews begging for the next chapter! I have to stop, breathe and do other things, too, you know? Thank you.]**

**[QG: Top 15 Forms of Transportation in Video Games]**


End file.
